


The Darcy Triangle

by XViolentDelightsX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XViolentDelightsX/pseuds/XViolentDelightsX
Summary: Darcy lives with some of the most extraordinary people on the planet and she considers herself pretty damn lucky to do so and to call some of them friends. What she doesn't realize is that her core personality traits are a beacon of light in their darkness; compassion, kindness and general human decency. Her foundation always seems to be shifting lately, she's used to that, but when established relationships begin to change and new ones begin to form she suddenly feels like she's drowning in quick sand. How can she ever choose between these people her heart has wrapped itself around?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 82
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heavenly smells were wafting out of the communal kitchen on Thor, Darcy and Jane’s floor, drawing people to the area like honey attracts pooh bears. It was around six in the evening and the early sunset hinted that fall was just around the corner. Darcy hummed happily as she worked in the kitchen, autumn always seemed to inspire her to kitchen witchery.

“Darcy…it smells like home in here.” Clint sang out happily as he strolled into the kitchen followed by Natasha. “What heavenly dish are you making us, and can I taste it now?” The archer grinned and wriggled his eyebrows in anticipation as he hopped up on a bar stool.

“Err nope. Sorry Clint, this is not for the crowd tonight.” Darcy pulled a tray of enchiladas from the oven and closed the oven door with her hip. Then she sat the steaming dish down on a trivet and slipped off her oven mitts. “Truly Sorry.” She shot an apologetic smile to her friends and moved on to pick up a deep dish filled with apple crumble cake and slid it into the oven.

“Who exactly is this feast for then, if not your favorite people?” Tony inquired as he stepped off the elevator. “I swear I could smell this all the way up in my lab. Jarvis check the air filtration system.”

“Yes sir.”

“Perhaps it is none of our business who Darcy is cooking for.” Natasha tilted her head and winked at her friend, who laughed brightly in response. 

“Thor’s coming home tonight and it’s been a while and he likes my cooking. As his Lightning Sister I wanted to welcome him home with something…well…homey.” She shrugged with an easy grin.

“That’s really nice Darcy.” Bruce affirmed. “I could smell this up in my lab too and it does smell delicious. Dinner guys?”

“Surely there is enough for…” Clint began but Natasha was already spinning him around toward the door. 

“Dinner sounds great Bruce but it looks like we’ve been called up to a meeting, check your phones.”

“Awww come on Nat,” Clint whined.

Darcy just laughed at Clint’s antics.

“So just you Jane and Thor huh?” Tony inquired with all the subtlety of a brick through a window.

“You know Janey’s at a conference…so no, just me and Thor.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at Bruce. 

“Janey is fully aware.” Darcy shook her head while rolling her eyes.

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, ok. We’ll get out of your hair.” He nodded to the door and Bruce followed him out to the elevator. Tony waited for the doors to slide shut before speaking again. “Do you think she really doesn’t know?”

Bruce took a deep breath and spoke as he let it out. “She has no idea and it concerns me for both her and Jane.”

“They make a terrible couple.” 

Bruce shrugged. “They do but would he be better off with Darcy?”

“Infinitely. I think Jane and Thor are winding down. We just need their relationship to wither quietly, not end with a bang. The team needs Thor, the world needs Jane.”

“But not Darcy?” Bruce frowned not caring for that thought.

“Bruce I’d miss the hell out of the kid if she weren’t around, so would most of the team but…need is a strong word.” Tony shrugged a little as he stepped off the elevator. The two walked into the conference room where most of the team was already gathered. Bruce didn’t have a response for that. 

“Phil, consulting hours are…” Tony smirked at Phil as he slid into a seat at the table. 

The corners of Phil’s mouth twitched in response.

“What’s this about Phil?” Steve inquired in his Captain America voice which made Bucky smirk beside him. Steve’s Captain America persona was one of the few things that still amused him.

“We are going to observe Darcy Lewis’s interactions with Thor this evening. I’ve already ordered food as I expect it will be a rather long evening of surveillance.” 

“Phil. We should have known. A voyeur!” Tony exclaimed.

“Thor isn’t exactly the most communicative team member and he’s a God or King of the universe or something. If he is going to spend time on this planet casually speaking to someone, we need to observe. Don’t you agree, Clint, Natasha?” Phil gave them a pointed look. 

Natasha inclined her head. “Yes, but we don’t have to like it.”

“At all.” Clint threw in.

“Duty never wins popularity contests. Jarvis, activate the feed please.” Phil spoke as he took a seat at the table.

The video feed opened up to show Darcy comfortably tucked into a sofa just off the kitchen, her nose buried in a book. It was another forty-five minutes before Thor arrived on the floor.

“Something smells delicious!” He exclaimed, voice booming as he stepped off the elevator.

Darcy sat her book down and stood turning to face the giant man with a slow stretch and a bright smile. Like a runner off the starting line she suddenly burst from her spot and bolted across the room, jumping straight up into his arms. “Thor!”

“Little Lightning Sister.” He squeezed Darcy gently and swung her around once before setting her down. “Let me see you.” His large hands rested lightly on her shoulders as he smiled fondly down at her. “You look well.”

Darcy reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. She’d always considered his pale blue eyes totally unfair but she was accustomed to seeing storms in them, tonight she found cloudy skies. His entire demeanor had changed, he was far more subdued than she was used to seeing him.

“What is it little one? Why have I been sent to you first this eve? Is…all well with you?” His large fingers delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Darcy drew in a deep breath and reached for his hands. She could have fit both of hers in just one of his. It struck her in that moment how much more Thor was than anyone else she’d ever known. With her he was gentle and kind and funny. With the Avengers a warrior. With Jane a lover. To Earth a God. To the galaxy, now a King. It was all so much. It was too much and yet she’d brought him to her tonight for the things he wasn’t anymore, a brother and a son. 

Darcy bit her lower lip as she searched for her best words. She’d thought long and hard about what to say but in the actual moment, it was still difficult to make her brain translate for her heart.  
“Before you dive into Avengers business and world business and to go see Janey, yes I did ask for a moment with you. Thor, Janey told me about how you’ve rather recently lost all of your family. I’m sure you have your own rituals at home and have said your goodbyes on Asgard but where I come from, when we care about someone and they lose people they hold dear…we pay our respects. We bring them food and talk about those they’ve lost…if they want. You lost your whole family in one year. I can’t imagine how you are feeling but I wanted you to know that my heart hurts for you and I’m here to help in any way that I can. I’m so truly and profoundly sorry for your losses and well…I wanted to remind you that you still have a sister left. I may not be birth family but I am...”

Before she’d finished speaking Thor had closed his eyes. When he opened them again he moved abruptly as if he didn’t expect his own action. Darcy gasped, surprised as he pulled her into his arms while simultaneously dropping to his knees. He held on to her tightly as his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs.

“Chosen family Darcy, you are my chosen.”

Darcy closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around his large frame, holding on, grounding him. She opened them again when light flashed before her eyelids. As Thor grieved a brilliant shimmer of light left his body in waves. It was one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen.

“Turn this off.” Steve’s voice was quiet and strained in the room. Bucky pressed his knee against Steve’s under the table as he felt his mate’s distress.

“We can’t.” Natasha spoke softly. 

“None of us knew about his family. The death of Odin will have ramifications that reach all the way across the galaxy and we wouldn’t have known about it at all if it wasn’t for…”

“Darcy being the best of us.” Bruce supplied.

The room fell into strained silence as all eyes turned back to the video feed.

It could have been five minutes or an hour, Darcy couldn’t tell, before Thor came back to himself and his body stilled. “Think not less of me Darcy.” His voice was soft and strained in the quiet room.

“Never.” She responded tenderly and brushed his tears away with her thumbs. Thor stood slowly and gently released his grip on her.

“Let us eat the feast you have prepared and while we do I would very much like to do this, to tell you stories about my family.”

“I’d love that big guy.” She gave him a fond smile as she took his hand and drew him towards the kitchen.

He paused when they stepped into the area. “You made my favorites.” 

“Mhmm.”

He laid a tender kiss a top her head as she began dishing up heaping portions for him.

“My mother was beyond compare, a star even before she ascended to the heavens…” Thor began. He talked for hours and demolished everything Darcy had made. It was three in the morning when she began stifling yawns.

Mid tale of one of his and Loki’s exploits Thor stopped and smiled affectionately at her. “I’ve gone on too long.” 

“No, not at all.” Darcy reassured. “I’ve loved getting to know your family Thor, it’s been a privilege.”

“You have done more to heal my heart this eve than any other. Thank you for being my friend Lady Darcy. I cherish you and Jane amongst all beings in the universe.” He took her hands and laid a kiss to them, heavenly blue eyes swimming with emotion as he did. “Come let us get you to bed.  
”  
“Mmm dishes first but you should go get some rest. You’ve traveled far today.”

“Together then.” He took her hand and drew her up. They did the dishes in companionable silence. Once their task was done he escorted her to her door and embraced her again for a long, gentle moment. The embrace comforted them both.

“Thank you.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to her brow before sending her through her door and off to bed. 

“Anytime you want to talk about them Thor, I’m always here to listen.”

Thor was pensive but lighter as he headed the short distance down the hall to his own quarters. He waited until her door closed to turn and look thoughtfully at the spot where she had just stood. He lingered in his own doorway for a long moment before finally turning and heading to bed.

“Well I feel positively dirty.” Bruce slid his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“But we learned more in one evening about Asgard, other realms and alien races than we have the entire time Thor has spent with us.” Phil sighed. “I didn’t care for it either.”

The team dispersed quietly. The necessary task of the evening not sitting well with any of them.

“I take it back.” Tony murmured to Bruce as they stepped on to the elevator. “We absolutely do need her.” 

Bruce hummed his agreement.

As Bucky and Steve walked to their apartment Bucky spoke for the first time that night. 

“I want to know her Steve.”

“Me too pal.” Steve clapped a hand onto his shoulder and then pulled him in for a slow, heated kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days later Darcy was making a simple stir fry for dinner after a long day in the lab. She missed Jane but the evening peace and quiet was nice. Bonus, she was wearing her yoga pants and just an emerald green sports bra in the communal area, which she wouldn’t normally feel comfortable doing. A small part of her had briefly considered cooking naked just to get a rise out of Tony, but sadly video was forever.  
She didn’t hear the elevator doors open over the sounds of the sizzling food and music that she was humming along too. Jarvis was playing the Crooners; Bublé, Connick and Sinatra, she was feeling the Vegas of it all tonight. When she spun to slide the food out of the pan and on to her plate Darcy froze mid action. Walking toward her were the two Avengers she didn’t know and couldn’t ever seem to make her mouth find words around. She’d told herself that perfection wasn’t something you came across every day and that was a great excuse to stay silent and keep her foot firmly out of her mouth, but here they were… just two super soldiers and her.

“Good evening.” Captain America called out with a warm smile.

Darcy swallowed and her mouth went dry. “Hi…uh…Jane’s not here, she’s at a conference and Thor went to join her. I haven’t seen anyone else today.”

“I don’t think we’ve ever actually been introduced. I’m Steve Rogers and this is my James, I mean Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.” 

“Hi…I’m Darcy Lewis. Jane’s assistant.” Well that was an interesting turn of phrase, “my James,” she thought to herself.

Steve, Captain America and Bucky, the freaking Winter Soldier were now casually standing in front of her on the opposite side of the kitchen island both looking for all the world like a pair of lumberjack hipsters in their jeans and flannel. Darcy had frozen in place, pan in her hands not quite sure what to do with herself.

“That smells great.” Steve just kept smiling at her with that panty dropping megawatt grin of his and Bucky wasn’t saying a word. “What is it?”

“Stir fry…beef, vegetables and noodles?” Cause she wasn’t sure? Jesus Darcy, pull your shit together.

Steve nodded. “That’s sort of what brought us to you actually.”

“Stir fry?” Darcy’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

Steve chuckled. “Not specifically, it was Thor, Thor was raving about your talents in the kitchen and we kinda miss home cooking. Not that the food in New York isn’t amazing and the cafeteria here great and everything but…well even though I can’t say my Ma ever made stir fry being Irish and all, a home cooked meal sounds pretty fantastic, ya know?” As he finished he was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand looking somewhat flustered. Over what, she couldn’t possibly imagine.

Darcy tilted her head as she tried to follow Captain America’s ramblings. As she listened and her brain kicked in enough to get the gist of it, she moved the stir fry on to the plate, pulled out two forks and slid the dish toward the soldiers. Steve kept talking as she set the pan back on the stove.

“Oh, we couldn’t possibly take your dinner mam.” He began protesting which resulted in Bucky elbowing him in the ribs with a scathing look on his face that she barely caught as she turned back around to face them.

“Err, I mean Darcy,” he corrected. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. He remembered being good at this, at talking to dames and Steve being terrible. Apparently, his memory was well and truly shot because he should have remembered Steve being this disastrous. Picking up the proffered fork he tasted the dish and hummed appreciatively as the flavors exploded across his mouth. 

“Don’t remember having stir fry before, it’s good.” Bucky shot a smirk at the girl and from the expression on Darcy’s face, it clearly still worked on people other than Steve.

Steve stepped in at that point as that sentence was the most Bucky had managed to say in public in the last three days. “We were hoping we could maybe talk you into a meal or two?”

Darcy leaned back against the counter, she had to be asleep, this was a dream and if it went like all her dreams about the super twins, porn would ensue in 5, 4, 3, 2….

“Sure…? I’d be happy to. Did you have something in mind? I’ll need to pick up groceries.”

“We’ve tried Irish Stew all over town. None of it tastes the way Stevie’s mom used to make it.” Bucky supplied.

Steve looked as his partner, eyes widening in surprise. Getting him to talk again had been tough, he should have known all it would take is the right woman.

Darcy chewed on her lower lip as she listened, which both men found distracting. 

“Do you have her recipe?”

“The Smithsonian has it in an archive. I’ve been trying to get them, my mom’s recipes, back.” Steve flushed a little, embarrassed about the situation.

“I’d be happy to take a stab at it but…” Darcy’s compassion overrode her common sense as it often did and she reached out to lay her hand on top of Steve’s without thinking. 

“You know it won’t taste exactly like hers, right? Because your memory of that dish is filled with her love and that’s what makes the memory so special? Love is always the best ingredient and the one no one can duplicate.” 

Steve took her small hand in his as Darcy’s empathy reached in, wrapped itself around his heart and squeezed. As he spoke his voice cracked a little and Bucky stepped closer, pressing himself into Steve’s side. “I know it won’t taste exactly like hers, thank you…for knowing that, but there really has been something off in all the stews we’ve tried, actually in a lot of the food that’s familiar but…well not.”

“Hmm.” Darcy let go of his hand as she considered the problem and tried to remain calm about the fact that they’d just had kind of an intimate little moment and oh my God she’d touched him.

“Cattle and Sheep are raised on different feed and given hormones that weren’t around…before. I imagine that effects the taste of the protein for you, makes it different. Maybe if we tried free range, hormone and antibiotic free that would help. Even the vegetable strains are different now. It makes sense that you would taste that. I’d think most food tastes just a touch off to you.”

The two men exchanged a surprised glance. 

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Steve shook his head. “Kind of surprises we didn’t think about those things ourselves and that someone hasn’t mentioned that before.” Steve picked up his fork and took a bite of the stir fry. “Oh! This is good.” He smiled around the mouthful of food.

Darcy smiled. “Glad you like it.”

“Now, what about your dinner?” Bucky prompted after finishing another bite.

“Well, we’re kind of grocery light at the moment. I’m not up for a store run tonight and then cooking when I come back… so take out is looking likely.”

“Great. We’ll keep you company because while this is delicious, it’s not actually going to put a dent in our appetites.” Bucky grinned at her and Darcy had the distinct sensation that he was flirting, but that couldn’t be right. It just couldn’t. There was no world where that happened and he was clearly with Steve.

“Ok…well, what are you in the mood for?” Darcy picked up the tablet and sat it on the counter. Jarvis was ever helpful but sometimes you wanted to see your choices.

“As you’ve so graciously given us your supper, it’s only right that it’s ladies choice.” Steve offered as he savored another bite.

“Hmm well, while I’m not overly fond of this city one of the benefits is that you can order almost anything for delivery.” Darcy started scrolling through all the options but looked up when Steve spoke, sounding positively wounded.

“You don’t like New York?” He inquired, looking positively abashed. 

“Cities in general actually. I don’t trust anywhere that blots out the sky,” she finished with a shrug. “Jin Ramen I think. Still kinda in the mood for noodles.” She spun the tablet toward the men, so they could have a look at the menu and asked Jarvis to order the Chicken Nanban Soba, hot, for herself. Then the soldiers started to order and she did her best to mask her surprise as they literally requested like, half of the menu.

“Sorry mam, we need a lot of fuel.” Steve explained.

Darcy lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “You eat like Thor. Good to know if I’m gonna cook for you. Beer?”

“Yes, please.” Steve answered for them both.

Darcy grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge, removed the caps and handed them over. Then she took the plate they’d cleaned off. She needed something to do with her hands, so she washed the dish and the pan she’d cooked in because she had no idea what to talk about. What could they possibly have in common? She finished the dishes and turned around to find them both watching her, and then it hit her. She was only half dressed.

“Uh…would you both excuse me a moment. I just kinda realized that I’m standing here half naked and ...well yah. I’ll be right back.”  
“I will not run, I will not run, I will not run.” Darcy thought to herself as she turned towards the hall. 

“Please don’t get uncomfortable on our account.” Sergeant Barnes drawled after her, amused.

Steve elbowed him in the ribs this time and Darcy, well, she just ignored the comment and kept going. In her room she threw on a Cowboy Junkies t-shirt, ran a brush through her hair and added just a touch of lip gloss before heading back out the door. She couldn’t stop to think about this, she just couldn’t. 

“Better?” Steve inquired.

Darcy nodded.

“Good.” He gave her a genuine, sunshine smile.

“So, I guess we have a few minutes before the take out comes.” Darcy leaned against the counter, with no idea of what to do while they waited. She liked to think that for the most part she was pretty good with people, but she felt like she had about as much in common with these two as she did with Pepper Pots, whose perfection and grace always left her a little deer in the headlights. 

Steve simply nodded his agreement which left Bucky wanting to bang his head into something. This was going embarrassingly badly. He needed to do something before the evening completely went south. Clearly any real progress was going to be up to him, but he was beyond rusty and everything felt forced. Still, it couldn’t be worse than what Steve was doing.

“Where are you from Darcy?” Bucky asked as he sipped at his beer.

“Born and raised in Texas. Moved to New Mexico to go to school because of a scholarship. Met Jane…and that’s when life got exciting.”

“Why does Thor call you his Lightening Sister”? Steve inquired.

“Oh Jesus.” Darcy covered her hands with her face and didn’t uncover them as she began to speak. “When we met it was a bit of a peculiar situation and I maybe thought he was attacking us, so I kind of tasered him.”  
Bucky barked out a laugh and Darcy dropped her hands. “Wait as sec, you tasered the God of Thunder and Lightning? Seriously? I think I’m in love Stevie.” 

Bucky and Steve exchanged a familiar glance as Darcy responded.

“Right into the emergency room. Yep.” Darcy shrugged embarrassed and Bucky, well Bucky thought that was one of the funniest things he’d ever heard and started to full body laugh while Steve looked on in utter shock. It was the first time he’d seen Bucky really get tickled since he’d come home. It was the best thing he’d seen or heard in a long time. 

“Thor loves that story. Only the Gods know why. So Steve, what dishes did you have in mind?” Darcy smiled at Bucky’s hunched over body as he gasped for breath and tears ran down his face. 

Steve just shook his head in wonder as his mate laughed his ass off. “Irish Stew, Lasagna, Meatloaf, Tomato Soup, Meatballs…” 

Darcy nodded as Steve listed homemade dishes and Bucky tried to catch his breath. 

“All in my cooking arsenal.”

“We’d also love to try whatever you consider home cooking, what you grew up with if it’s different? We don’t want to put you out, of course we’ll find a way to pay you back or make it up to you.”

Bucky sobered as Steve began putting his foot in the mud again.

“Thor said something about your mac & cheese, cheesy corn and bbq?” Bucky put in.

Darcy grinned at him, “He really does love those dishes, I make more than a football team could eat and he still manages to eat it all in one sitting. I don’t know where he puts it all.”

“We’ll help you cook then, as we eat a lot ourselves.” Bucky took a casual sip of his beer as both Darcy and Steve’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“In for a penny in for a pound.” He shrugged. “We could stand to learn some non-killing skills, couldn’t we Steve?”

That thought sobered Steve. “We sure could Buck. You’d be willing to teach us Miss…Darcy?”

“Yah of course but I’m just a home cook, nothing special. I mean you have access to legitimate chefs who went to school for this kind of thing.”

“We aren’t looking to cook for one of Tony’s fancy parties, just to make something edible and delicious at home. Don’t always feel like going out and don’t always feel like take out. Plus, seems to be something about cooking that some folks like.” Bucky gestured with his beer bottle towards Darcy.

“True enough.” Darcy nodded her agreement.

“Madam, Sirs, your dinner is arriving in the lobby.” Jarvis informed them.

“We’ll go pick it up.” Steve offered. He and Bucky set their bottles on the counter and headed downstairs.

Left alone in the communal kitchen Darcy shook her head to clear it. What in the name of Odin was going on here? “Jarvis call Natasha.”

“Darcy?”

“Steve and Bucky are here, they ate my dinner, want me to make home made meals for them and then ordered take out for us to share. What. Is. Happening?”

“Breathe Darcy.”

“It sounds like they want to get to know you, they’re just bulldozers in a china shop about it.” 

“Dear Gods, why?”

“Did they tell you why?”

“They said Thor told them about my cooking.”

“Seems like that’s probably it then. Steve doesn’t lie you know.”

“Right. Ok.”

“Why are you freaking out Darcy?”

“Cause their perfect and I’m like so not.”

Natasha scoffed. “Hardly. Relax and treat them like the overgrown puppies they are.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Yes, yes, it is. Now relax and have fun. Just be yourself, they’ll love that.”

Natasha hung up just as the elevator dinged.

Steve and Bucky brought all the food over to the kitchen table. “Come help us find yours Darcy.” Bucky motioned with his head towards the food.

Darcy nodded and walked over, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

“I really like this music your listening to Darcy. Do you listen to this all the time?” Steve asked.”

“Well it has a permanent spot on my playlist, but I listen to a little bit of a lot. Not really a heavy metal or hard-core rap girl but Classical, Motown, The Beatles, Pop, Rock, Big Band…etc.”

“Maybe you can introduce us to new music on dinner nights then.” Steve suggested as he began opening containers.

“Yah for sure. I’d be happy to.” Darcy agreed as she found her dish, took a seat and dug in. “Yum,” she hummed happily. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they attacked the food.

“Thanks for letting us crash your evening Darcy.” Bucky smiled at her.

“The company is nice, it’s been quiet with Jane out of town.” She smiled back at him.

“Do you have many friends here?” Steve asked as he dished up more food.

“Oh well, mostly just here in the tower. I suppose I don’t get out enough, but I don’t much care for the crowds or the way it feels so…enclosed here.” Darcy lifted her shoulder in a half shrug.

“Same for us.” Bucky nodded. “We don’t get out of the tower enough. So, it’s a good think we’re getting to know one another.”

Darcy nodded thoughtfully and took a bite of food. She still felt a bit awkward with Steve and Bucky but appreciated their efforts. For all her outgoing nature, the truth was she was shy when it came to more intimate moments with strangers. She jumped slightly when Bucky reached over and squeezed her knee. 

“Relax doll. We’re just…two people. I know it doesn’t maybe seem that way but… you know what, if this is too much, we could go?” 

Bucky’s gentleness washed over her in a wave and warmed her soul. She reached down and squeezed his hand. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry…I usually run at the mouth I just…”

“Need time to get to know us.” Steve finished for her. “It’s ok sweetheart, we’ve got all the time to do that. We’re in no hurry, if you’ll be patient with us?”

Darcy took a deep breath and smiled. “I think it might be you two that need to be patient with me. Uh, maybe if we ate on the sofa and watched a movie this would be a bit easier?”

“Great idea doll.” Bucky nodded his approval. He and Steve gathered up the food and Darcy grabbed her plate. Once on the sofa Darcy flipped on the TV. 

“What are you interested in?” Darcy looked to the soldiers.

“We haven’t seen much modern stuff, maybe something nonviolent?” Steve suggested.

Darcy nodded and considered their options for a moment before selecting The Sandlot. Fifteen minutes in and Steve and Bucky were all smiles and chuckles. 

Finished with her supper, Darcy set her dish aside and smiled when she noticed Bucky had curled up against Steve’s side. She stretched and began to fold her legs under herself, but Bucky reached out and tugged her legs over so that her feet were in his lap and they were all connected. He watched for a moment to make sure Darcy was ok with it before going back to the movie.

Eventually Darcy grew warm and comfortable as the food settled. When she woke up, she was pretty damn surprised to find herself still clothed but tucked into her own bed with the sun rising. When she made her way back out to the kitchen, she found that the mess from the previous evening had been cleaned up and there was a note, gorgeous flowers and a basket of breakfast food on the counter.

She picked up the note.

“Dear Darcy,  
Thank you for everything. We had a great time last night and can’t wait for our next dinner night. Though you might enjoy a little breakfast.  
S&B”

Darcy shook her head. She had no idea what she’d done to deserve their attention and friendship, but she was awful grateful for it, no one had ever brought her flowers before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

“In the wee small hours of the morning, while the whole wide world is fast asleep. You lie awake and think about the boys, and never ever think of counting sheep.” Darcy sang along with the Carly Simon piping through her earbuds. It felt appropriate considering the clock in the lab told her it was currently 3 a.m. as she typed away at Jane’s conference notes. 

Pausing, Darcy sat up and stretched her whole body which had been hunched over a keyboard for far too long. She had been too wound up after her most recent dinner with Steve and Bucky to sleep, so she’d come down to the lab to clean something or whatever. Luckily, she’d found that Jane had scanned about a month’s worth of conference notes to her e-mail. Truth be told she’d begun to worry a little bit about Jane. Even at her most distracted Janey usually checked in once a day. It had been almost a week since she’d last had word from her. She’d even shot Jane a couple of texts but hadn’t gotten anything back. Darcy chalked it up to Thor’s visit. The new notes at let her know that Jane was still alive, if super distracted.

Darcy scrubbed hands through her hair and groaned, she couldn’t quite keep her mind off tonight’s dinner, no matter how much work she tried to drown herself in. It was super cold out today, so she’d made something warm and soothing, chicken pot pie with a side of sweet cornbread. The boys had been crazy for it and she kind of loved that. How enthusiastic they were over her cooking was honestly a bit suspect, she wasn’t *that* good of a cook and she knew it. 

What she couldn’t quite get her heart around was the fact that they weren’t flirting with her. Everything in the dating handbook would lead her to believe that either Bucky or Steve was interested in her, but Bucky and Steve were clearly and obviously a couple that was deeply in love. Even so, when Bucky had gently tugged her into his arms and danced her around the kitchen to the gentle sounds of Nat King Cole, she had fallen completely and utterly under his spell. Then Steve had cut in and she’d looked up into those big blue eyes and was just done for. In the end Bucky and Steve had danced together until the oven buzzer went off. It wasn’t right, to want them or think about them that way. They trusted her, and she cherished that trust and friendship. So… she simply had to stop thinking about them that way. God if only it was that simple.  
Nature was clearly not on her side. Here she was, surrounded by the most amazing men she’d ever met, all supremely kind and smart and breathtakingly handsome… and every single one of them was completely unavailable. Maybe the tower actually was some kind of purgatory…

Just then Darcy startled as her phone started playing, The History of Everything by The Bare-Naked Ladies, which meant it was Jane. Darcy picked up quickly.

“Jane! I was getting worried. You and Thor must be having an amazing time. It’s about time you came for air.”

“Hi Darcy.”

“Jane…what’s wrong?”

Jane let out a long slow breath. “You know I love you Darcy, right?”

“Ok, now you’re absolutely freaking me out and yes, I know that.”

“Are you sitting down?”

“Yah…”

“This week…it’s been, hard but necessary and good in a way. I’ve made some big and incredibly difficult decisions and they are going to have a profound effect on both of our lives. I want you to know that I mean absolutely everything I’m about to say and some of it’s going to be…well it’s going to be difficult for you to hear.”

“Janey, what the hell is going on? You’re starting to scare me.” Darcy nervously pulled at a loose thread on her sweater and twisted it between her fingers as she waited.

“First, I was asked to work on a project in Antarctica at the South Pole observatory. It’s a two-year project.”

“You want to leave the tower and the Avengers?”

“Not exactly. I’ve actually already spoken with Tony about it. I’ll be back and forth but I think, for the next six months or so, it would be best if I wasn’t around the tower.”

“Ok…but why?”

“As you know Thor came to stay with me here in Iceland. Darcy, he told me about what you did for him, what you’d told me you were going to do, it meant the world to him. Thank you for that.”

“Sure Janey, you know I’d do that for anyone we cared about.”

“Yes, I do… but Darcy it was as he was talking and I was really listening that I finally understood some beautiful and terrible truths. It was the way he talked about you and what you had done. I think I always knew but it wasn’t until that moment that I was absolutely positive.”

“Janey, what are you…what are you getting at?”

Jane took a long breath. “I was infatuated with Thor from the moment we met him. He was a mystery to be solved, mythology and legend and everything women are taught to want all rolled up in one larger than life package. I was blinded by his light, like a teenager and if we’re both honest I probably had the romantic and emotional maturity of a teenager at that point. It was while he was going on about you that I realized there was one thing I’d never done with or for Thor. Do you know what that was Darcy?”

“No Jane, I don’t know.”

“I never once saw him as a real person. Someone who needed another person. I never saw the real him like you do, like you always have, a human being with his own needs.”

“Ok…”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I adore Thor but I hate how long we are apart, all the waiting and how when he finally shows up, I’m supposed to just drop everything to spend time with him. I hate how short our time always is together. Then I realized that when we’re together I’m more interested in everything he’s about…his world, his history, his science, everything about him…but not him. During this visit I concluded that I’m just not in love with him. I’m in love with what he represents and that’s neither fair nor right. I do love him but only as a friend. He desperately needs more than I’m going to ever be able to give him…and so do you.” 

“Oh Janey.” Darcy whispered.

“Hold on Darcy, I’m not done. I let him go, I had to because I realized where he truly belongs; who he belongs with, who I think his heart already belongs to. It’s you Darcy. You and Thor, your meant to be together.”  
Darcy took the phone away from her ear and stared at it. This couldn’t be happening; this was some kind of fucked up waking dream.

“Darcy?”

“Janey, have you lost your mind?”

“No, in fact I’m pretty sure I finally found my heart. I know you love him Darcy, you have from the moment we all met. He loves you too, I’m sure of it. I know neither of you would have ever acted on it and I know out of respect for me you probably wouldn’t have even after we broke up, not for a long time anyway. Which is exactly why I sent him home to be with you, with my blessing. I want this. I want it for all of us.”

Darcy had rarely lost the power of speech in her life, but the English language was utterly and completely failing her in this moment.

“Darcy? Darcy take a breath.”

Darcy did exactly that. She took a long deep breath.

“I was thinking you could stay at the tower and I’ll transmit my notes to you. Tony thought you could also do some work for him, since I won’t be in house. You can come visit me in Antarctica whenever you want, but I think you and Thor should take some time to...”

“Janey stop, Jesus. You can’t, you can’t just declare that Thor and I are in a relationship! Yes of course I love Thor and he is amazing, but I’ve never actually thought about being with him. I believed he was the love of your life and you’re right, I wouldn’t just…I would never!”

“Calm down Darcy. I know you wouldn’t have but you will now because it’s just how it’s supposed to be. In the most unscientific way possible, I feel it in my bones. You’ll make each other happy.”

Darcy sat her phone down on her desk and covered her face with her hands. She tried to collect herself before picking up her phone again.

“Janey…”

“Darcy.”

“I miss you Janey.”

“I miss you too. I know this is…well, it’s a dramatic change. We’re still going to work together; you and I are more than good. You’re family. Both of you always will be, but you have to do this for me, you have to give this thing with Thor a chance because more than anything I want you both to be happy.”

“Oh Janey, I couldn’t possibly...”

“Yes you most certainly an now it’s late, go get some sleep. Don’t over think this. Thor should be back at the tower sometime tomorrow. I love you.”

“Goodnight Janey. Love you too.”

Darcy hung up and stared at her phone, she was lost in thought for almost thirty minutes. Eventually she took herself back to her apartment. Sleep was out of the question so she drew a bath and soaked and thought because she couldn’t not think. Did she have feelings for Thor? Gods, did Thor have those kinds of feelings for her? That thought made her heart thump a little faster. In the back of her mind like a persistent were Bucky and Steve, they shouldn’t even be in this internal conversation… but the last couple of weeks…no. They weren’t an option and didn’t belong on this train of thought. So why did they keep inserting themselves where they didn’t belong?

She fell asleep in the tub and woke up a half hour later an absolute prune. When she finally made it into bed it didn’t take long to fall into restless dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 11 a.m. the next morning Darcy sat curled up in a chair in her apartment. She was in front of the large windows overlooking the New York Skyline. It was snowing and she kind of loved the snow. By now Darcy was accustomed to her world turning upside down on a dime, that part wasn’t new. This time though, there weren’t any explosions and there was only one alien, who just happened to be a King. She and Jane hadn’t been separated for any real length of time in years, it almost felt like leaving home again, only she wasn’t the one doing the leaving this time. Despite not having any roots, she’s always felt like wherever she and Jane were, was home. Now, for the first time in a long time, she realized that she felt completely untethered.

“Pardon me Darcy. Master Stark is requesting your presence in his lab at your earliest convenience.” Jarvis’s voice interrupted 

“Thank you, J and good morning. Twenty minutes.”

“I’ll let Master Stark know.”

Fifteen minutes later Darcy was taking the elevator up to a floor she’d never been on before and was pretty sure she didn’t have the security to get to. Tony’s lab was nothing short of astonishing. It was kind of like Google, West Coast Customs and The National Wrestling Federation threw up all over the place. She thought she was ready for this meeting until the wall of sound hit her, the Megadeath informed her entire body that she was dangerously under caffeinated.

She was just kind of standing, stalled at the lab entrance when the perfectly polished Pepper Potts arrived at her side and the music volume magically dropped to barely audible.   
“Good morning Ms. Lewis, I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of more than just meeting in passing before.” 

Darcy took the offered hand and shook. “Good morning Ms. Potts, it’s great to meet you. Um..I can come back if now isn’t…”

“No, I came to participate in this meeting if that’s OK with you?”

“Oh sure, of course.”

“Hey!” Tony stark put down the laser looking wrench thing in his hand and jogged over. He flashed a smile at Darcy before pulling Pepper in for a quick kiss. 

“Hi Darcy. Welcome to my lab.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“Woah…way too formal. Tony, if you’re going to be working for me.”

“Ok…Tony.”

Tony nodded towards a collection of ragged old chairs and a sofa and then he and Pepper headed towards them. Darcy followed along.

“So, you know Dr. Foster called me, right?”

Darcy nodded. “Yah, Mr. Stark…”

“Tony, seriously.”

“Sorry, Tony. I know Jane has had some, well…uh seriously crazy ideas at this conference. Not the least of which was that I could do some work for you. I’m so sorry about that…”

“Hang on a sec. Did Jane tell you that was her idea? Because it was totally mine.”

Surprise flashed across Darcy’s face.

“Listen, if you’re smart enough to make out Jane’s notes and mad enough to keep up with her schedule, well that says a lot about you.” 

Pepper shook her head. “He’s not mentioning the part where he had no idea that you’d been instrumental in saving the world both in London and Puente Antiguo and is tremendously impressed with you and thinks we are under utilizing the hell out of your talents. That’s why I’m here by the way, to translate for Tony, something I’m hoping you’ll become adept at yourself.”

“Oh, I really just helped out a bit here and there it was noth …” Before she could even get half of that sentence out Tony had pulled up 3D footage of her dodging dark elves and planting Erik’s scientific equipment in the middle of battle.

“I’m sorry hero, you were saying?”

“Darcy, you’ve been in battle?” Steve’s strained voice came from the lab entrance. 

Darcy, Tony and Pepper turned to see Bucky and Steve walking towards them.

“Um…well yes. I guess so, a couple of times actually.”

“Frosty, Stars and Stripes. What brings you to my lab this fine morning?” 

“We were looking for Darcy.” Steve answered simply.

“Family meeting then.” Tony shrugged. 

“So, what Pepper said, much better than I did, is that in forming the Avengers we maybe missed how fearsome you are.”

Tony sat back and took Pepper’s hand in his before he spoke again. “You know there was someone that didn’t miss that fact though, Phil Coulson. He set up the original security clearance for all of us, for the Avengers. Did you know that your security clearance is the same as every other Avenger? We didn’t discover that until last night when Clint went to S.H.I.E.L.D. to setup a higher level of clearance for you. He tried to reach Phil but Phil’s gone radio silent or something at the moment.”

“No, I definitely didn’t know that.” Darcy huffed out a laugh. “That’s an awfully strange way to pay me back for stealing my iPod though.”

“Darcy, may I ask you a personal question?” Pepper kept Tony’s hands between hers as she looked expectantly towards Darcy who nodded yes.

“This change in projects seems abrupt for Jane. We have some concerns that something happened her to drive her away. She wasn’t exactly forthcoming and we both felt that she was holding something back.”

Darcy looked at both Pepper and Tony who were facing her with such openness and genuine concern and then to Bucky and Steve who were quietly waiting and dear God she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her because she absolutely couldn’t lie to any of these people.

“Well fuck.”

Everyone’s faces lit up with surprise.

“Err…sorry it’s just that the answer is so incredibly strange and awkward and deeply personal and embarrassing, did I mention the embarrassing part?” She blew out a long breath and looked up at the ceiling as if Jarvis could somehow help her.

“Jane and Thor broke up; it seems super amicable at least it was on Jane’s end and she thinks that with the breakup that some time away from the tower is a good idea as this is Thor’s home away from home.”

“That…actually makes a lot of sense. Is Jane OK?” Pepper inquired.

“I think so. She sounded good, considering.” Darcy gave a half shrug.

Tony leaned forward. “So, what aren’t you telling us? Cause nothing about that was “crazy.” 

“Well…she maybe had some unusual ideas about how things should be now for Thor and …myself.”

“Holy fuck.” Tony’s jaw dropped. “Did she try to set you up with Thor?”

“She maybe thinks it’s a done deal?” Darcy lifted her shoulders in a helpless shrug. “I mean only in her own mind of course. I haven’t spoken to Thor or anything. He’s supposed to be back sometime today, I guess. Jane realized that her interests in Thor were more about his world than him and that he needed more than she could give him. At least that’s what she said and then she went on about how it had been a mistake and it should have always been him and me and I did this thing for him before he went to visit her and I guess it was kind of a big deal and..”

“Darcy, it’s OK.” Pepper reached out and laid a hand on her knee.

Darcy looked between Pepper, Tony, Steve and Bucky, and if there was one thing she was sure of it was that none of this was OK with Steve and Bucky. If the looks on their faces were any indication.

“How do you feel about that, do you have any feelings for Thor? Are you in love with him?” Steve asked in a strained tone that turned both Tony and Pepper’s gazes to him.

“Sure, I have all kinds of feelings for Thor, of course I do. I just don’t know if any of them are romantic. I mean, I care deeply for him. He and Janey and Erik are my family, but you don’t’ really foster romantic feelings for your sister’s boyfriend, someone you think of as a brother because that would all be just kind of horrible. Jane seems to think we’re some kind of forgone conclusion, maybe she knows something that I don’t. It’s been a long time since I’ve dated anyone, things have been so wacko. He’s probably not even interested, and this is all just in Jane’s head.”

“It’s not.” Tony looked back to Darcy to gauge her response. “I know Bruce and I have seen it; the way Thor sometimes considers you, talks about you. The way he…well he literally seems to shine in your presence.” 

Darcy just sat there doing her best impression of a deer caught in the headlights until she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Bucky had Steve’s hand in his as he led him to the seat next to Darcy. Once seated Bucky squeezed Steve’s shoulder and nodded. A brief silent conversation took place between them and then Steve was taking Darcy’s hand in his own.

Steve’s earnest gaze turned to Darcy as he spoke. “Darcy, we’re sorry to complicate things further for you but if your seriously considering dating Thor, we need to be sure you understand how we feel about you. We know we’ve only been on a few dates and you have history with Thor but we want to make sure you understand that we’re serious about continuing to date, even if you want to date Thor and us at the same time.” 

“Wait…what? You two think the three of us have been dating?” Darcy’s voice rose and suddenly she was standing because she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“You didn’t?” Bucky asked genuinely surprised, a look mirrored by Pepper and Tony.

“But…but you two are in love….with each other!” Darcy gestured between the two men somewhat desperately.

“You’re so modern and open minded and we thought we’d made our intentions clear. It looks like we’ve maybe made a bit of a mess of things if you didn’t understand that we we’re trying to date you.” Steve offered apologetically.

“Darcy Doll, the important thing to know here is that we’d like to keep seeing you, even if you decide to date Thor. Please don’t count us out.” Bucky’s voice was almost pleading, and she couldn’t help but look at him.

“I’m dreaming. This can’t be happening. It’s impossible…ridiculous even. There’s no way that the three kindest, hottest, intelligent, unbelievable men I’ve ever met might want to date me at the same time. Mmm..mm.. nope. No way. Was there something in my coffee? Maybe that Excedrin I took yesterday was bad.” Darcy had started pacing and panicking and shaking her head. She was freaking the hell out. 

Pepper gave Steve and Bucky a; you broke her now fix it look.

It was Bucky that stood and walked over to Darcy. He simply moved in front of her and drew her into his arms.

“Is it really so bad, us wanting to be with you doll?” He tilted his head with that utterly charming smile of his.

Darcy allowed herself to lean into the safety of his arms for a moment before responding.

“This is a lot at once since I was trying my best not to think of you and Steve that way because I thought you were only for you know, one another, and I would never want to muck up our friendship and…”

Bucky used his forefinger to tilt her chin up and make her meet his eyes. “Nothing you choose will hurt our friendship.”

“What about you two and Thor?”

“We’re all gentlemen Darcy, we’ll figure this out. Just give us a chance. It will be OK if you let it.”

Darcy let out a long slow breath. There was just something about Bucky that always soothed her. Reluctantly she pulled back and looked over to Steve, Pepper and Tony.

“Well, do I win?”

The three gave her a confused look. 

“Most awkward job offer slash interview / whatever the hell this turned into ever, right?”

Tony barked out a laugh. “You absolutely win. I mean, my regular days are never this exciting.

Darcy laced her fingers with Bucky’s and drew him back over to the sofa where she sat between him and Steve.

“I don’t know anything about engineering, what exactly did you want me to work on for you?”

“Great question. Pepper and I thought you could be a little bit her and a little bit Happy. I’m pretty sure I’ve never made it to an appointment on time, ever. I forget to eat. I need someone I trust to handle my e-mail and special projects. Pepper’s a little busy these days being CEO and Happy’s head of security for the whole company now. Pepper says I’m terrible at managing myself and Jane always called you chief science wrangler so we were thinking maybe you could do the same for me?”

“That’s an interesting proposition and I’m sure the work would be fascinating, but I need to know…you’re not just offering me this out of pity or well to be nice?”

“Pepper is, I’m not.” Tony shrugged with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye and it was Darcy’s turn to laugh.

“I’m not actually.” Pepper shook her head and didn’t even spare a glance for Tony. “Finding someone we trust with this level of security, with as trusted a reputation as trusted as yours, it is nigh impossible. It’s practically a Christmas miracle. Please say yes.”

Darcy didn’t say yes immediately. Instead she cocked her head, took Steve’s hand in hers and looked into his eyes. “What do you think?”

“I think…you’d be very good for Tony. I think he needs you and…” Steve smiled fondly at her, you have this damn near magical ability to interpret and translate not only what the scientists and engineers are working on but the scientists and engineers themselves. You’re a caretaker Darcy, you won’t know what to do with yourself without Jane here to look after.” He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “And don’t think for a moment that I missed what you just did here and the way you’re taking care of me in this moment, including me in your decision just to show me that you care and that I matter to you when you didn’t need my advice to make this decision at all. Thank you.” He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

She couldn’t help the blush that flushed her cheeks. It hadn’t been intentional, but he was right, she’d just wanted to include him.

“Yes, OK. I’d very much like to work with you Mr. Stark.”

Tony clapped his hands together. “Great! But if you call me Mr. Stark again, I’ll ban coffee from the tower for a week.”

“Dear God no.” Darcy drew her hand to her heart in feigned terror. “That’s just not funny Tony.”

Tony stood and drew Pepper up with him. “Listen, I’m going to take Pepper to a late breakfast. Why don’t you three do the same and then Darcy you and I will reconvene up here at say 1:30?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He had barely finished his sentence before he and Pepper were out the door and then she was sitting alone with Bucky and Steve and all of these newfound declarations and realizations.

“Hi.” Bucky nudged her knee and smiled when she turned to look at him.

“Hi Bucky.”

“You know Doll, I thought Stevie’s flirtation skills we’re terrible, but I thought I wasn’t so bad, when we were dancing in the kitchen…you didn’t know? Really?”

“Hey.” Steve halfheartedly protested.

“Don’t mind him, he was always terrible with dames, particularly the ones he liked.”

“Well…I loved it and part of me desperately wanted you to be interested. I thought that maybe you were a little bit or maybe you were just being terribly kind but I was so tied up in the thought that you two were meant for one another that…well I never even considered the possibility that you might interested in a third. That’s…what we’re talking about here right? Polyamory?”

“Yes.” It was Steve’s soft voice that answered her question.

“So…what do we do now? How do we…?”

“The same way we have been, no rush. We keep dating, now that you are aware that it is dating.” Bucky teased.

“Darcy.” Darcy began to turn to face Steve, but he moved quickly and gracefully so that he was on one knee facing both her and Bucky. “I want you to know that we really meant what we said about Thor. He’s our brother in arms and he’s going to need you, whether it’s as family or something more. It’s OK for you to date all of us. I know it’s a lot at once and honestly, I’m not sure how we would feel if it was anyone else but…well please let Thor know, we are here for him too.”

“Steve… can I hug you?”

The smile that split Steve’s face was pure sunshine as he easily pulled Darcy into his arms. “You never have to ask for that Darcy.”

It was almost peaceful. The only thing still hanging in the air was Thor’s arrival, but she still felt better than she had in some time. She really was very fond of Bucky and Steve.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Bucky suggested having breakfast in Darcy’s communal kitchen. Darcy knew things had shifted when they stepped into the elevator and both men linked their hands with hers.

\-----------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Mostly sugar, a little bit of protein, all the coffee.” Darcy, Steve and Bucky were sitting at the kitchen table, ordering their breakfast from the Stark pad. Darcy was mostly talking to herself as she made her choices.  
“Mostly sugar, you’re as bad as Bucky.” Steve shook his head with an expression that was somewhere between amusement and mild disapproval. 

“I didn’t exactly sleep well last night. This day is going to take a lot of artificial energy to get through.” She lifted one shoulder with a, what’s a girl to do look. She didn’t enjoy the taste of energy drinks, but she was pretty sure one or two of those would make their way into her day as well. She didn’t say that part out loud because she was 100% sure Steve would disapprove. Huh, she liked his approval. That was interesting.

“So, Darcy doll. How come you never told us that you were a warrior and why don’t you ever train with us?” Bucky inquired in that gentle, insistent way he had as he reached across the table and tangled his fingers with hers.

“Because I’m am most definitely not any kind of a warrior. I just happened to be in interesting places at exciting times… I guess.” 

“How would you feel about us looking at the battle footage you’re in? Cause, I’d like to know, to see what happened, and this is a little strange but…I feel like it would even the playing field a bit, between us all.” Steve tilted his head, studying Darcy as he waited for her response.

“Even? How so?”

“Everyone we meet has us at a disadvantage. You grew up learning about us or having the ability to because…”

Darcy interrupted Steve when she caught his point. “You’re everywhere. Yah, I guess that’s true and it must be…strange. I’ve always thought being a celebrity must be surreal but you’re not just celebrities, your heroes, so people are obsessed.”

Steve nodded along. “Pretty much, yah.”

“So, you remember the part where I said I’m definitely not a warrior right?” Darcy exchanged a pointed look with Steve and Bucky, both of which nodded. “It’s on the internet so, yah, it’s fine. Tony probably has better footage and go for it, I guess, it’s fine.”

“You said “fine” twice.” Bucky pointed out. “You sure doll?”

“Yah…most of it’s just me running around like a chicken with my head cut off. It’s kind of embarrassing and all but sure.”

“Jarvis could you put the footage of Darcy up on the big screen from Puente Antiguo?”

“Oh God, you mean right now…”

Steve nodded as Jarvis responded to the request. 

About halfway through the battle footage from New Mexico, Darcy cleared her throat. “Bucky… you’re squeezing my hand too hard.”

He immediately released his grip. “Sorry doll, just…hate seeing you in danger.”

“You guys maybe shouldn’t watch the stuff from England then.”

“Are you saying it’s worse?” Steve’s voice dropped a full octave, which forced Darcy to look at him. 

“Oh yah, much,” She answered honestly. 

Steve stood abruptly as the screen showed her and Siff dodging an alien laser blast and herding people off main street to safety while Fandral and Thor rushed past them to engage the giant robot, and that’s kind of how that day went. Thor and the Warriors Three engaged the enemy as she, Erik and Jane kept coming back to get people out of harm’s way and to look for anything that might be of help. 

“You know that fight finally made me understand Godzilla movies.” Darcy murmured. 

“You never left, even when there was nothing else you could do to help.” Bucky shook his head as he looked between the screen and Darcy.

“Well, this was our home and my family was in serious trouble…so no.”

“Breakfast has arrived.” Jarvis announced.

“I’ll just go and get that then.” Darcy picked up breakfast at the door and returned to find that despite her warning they had begun watching the footage from England.

“Jarvis, please pause the video. You boys can watch that after breakfast.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance but accepted her decision and began helping her unpack fresh pastries, juice, eggs, bacon and enough food for a small army or two super soldiers and herself.

“Sweetheart, I saw you tending to the wounded. Have you had medical training of some kind?” Steve looked up from the toast he was buttering as he asked.

“Just some basic first aid I picked up when I was volunteering.”

“Hmm” Steve murmured thoughtfully. “You were good at it. Maybe you should follow up with some extra training.”

“Well I guess it couldn’t hurt. I blame the trouble we get in on Jane and with her gone I’m not sure how big a need there will be.”

Bucky laughed so abruptly that he choked a bit on his juice. “You live in Avengers tower and think you won’t need first aid skills again? Come on Darcy girl.”

“Well…when you put it like that….” Darcy grinned around a bite of apple.

“Ok so we’re agreed then. I’ll set up a combat first aid class and you’ll start basic self-defense with us on Monday.”

“Wait what?” Darcy’s mouth fell open as Steve carried on as if she’d agreed to all of this. For his part Steve just took a smug bite of toast.

“It’s a good idea and we’ll feel better if you improve your survival skills a bit. You’ve done a fantastic job but you’re talking to soldiers who know exactly how much training can help in a dangerous situation. We just want you to be prepared for whatever’s next on the horizon.” Bucky explained.

“Can you give us a single good reason not to do these things?” Steve pushed.

Darcy let out a long sigh and gave a brief shake of her head. She didn’t like where this was headed and they were only going get more insistent after viewing the battle of London. “I don’t wanna. You two work out at indecent hours and I prefer not to get hit, ever, that sounds ouchy, and I’m about as graceful as newborn colt.”

“So, no objections to the combat first aid, just to the physical training.” Bucky observed.

“Yah, I guess so.”

“You’ll get over it.” Steve lifted his brows, daring Darcy to challenge him.

“Excuse me?” Darcy stopped cutting up her apple mid slice. There were very few things that truly tripped her trigger more than being manipulated or condescended to, regardless of intention, yah that did it.

Bucky canted his head slightly in warning to Steve.

“I said, you’ll get over your objections.” Steve replied, entirely unphased by Darcy’s reaction. 

“Will I now?”

“Yes sweetheart, you will, because this if for your own good.” 

Darcy deliberately put the knife and apple down and slowly stood. Then she leaned over the table and waggled her finger at Steve in a come-hither motion. Steve leaned forward with a smirk. 

“I have just one thing to say to that Captain. Steven. Grant. Rogers… Fuck. You.”

With that Darcy stood up straight, shouldered her bag and headed out the door while Steve’s jaw dropped.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh. “Steve…”

“I thought she’d….”

“She doesn’t know us that well yet and it’s not the 40s or 50s. Darcy is a modern woman who was a member of a team not unlike the Avengers that managed to save the world not once but twice without us or our input.”

“I was condescending.”

“Ya think?”

“Damn it. I thought…”

“You thought she’d obey you because most folks do and she just might in the bedroom, doesn’t mean she ever will outside of it but you have to get her into the bedroom first. Peggy would have punched you for that stunt. You got off easy and you underestimated her. Give her time to cool off before you grovel.” 

“Yah.” Steve shook his head and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darcy’s foot was tapping a mile a minute as she stood in line for Starbucks on the food court level of Stark Tower. The mid-morning crowd thrummed around her, but she was mostly oblivious to the people and the noises. 

“Um…Miss Lewis?”

Darcy spun a little too fast to face the stranger who had spoken.

“Yes?”

“Uh, I just wanted to say hi. I’m Peter Parker, Mr. Stark’s intern. He messaged me this morning to let me know you’d be working in the lab with us. I just wanted to introduce myself, if that’s OK?”

Darcy sucked in a breath and did her best to reign in her temper as she stuck her hand out.

“Hi Peter, it’s good to meet you.”

Peter smile as he shook her hand. “Are you OK Miss Lewis? You seem like something might be…”

“Look, that’s no way to start a new friendship. If you call me Miss Lewis, then I’ll have to call you Mr. Parker and that’s just awkward. Darcy, please and yah I’m OK, just surprised to find myself super put out with a friend this morning. Thank you for asking. How long have you been an intern here?”

“OK, Darcy it is. Two weeks.”

“I bet it’s been pretty exciting.”

“Oh my gosh, it’s amazing. The technology and Mr. Stark and I got to meet Agent’s Romanov and Barton!”

Darcy genuinely smiled as they moved forward in the line. “Any tips on working with Tony?”

Peter tilted he head as he thought about the question. “He’s well…I…”

“It’s OK Peter, no worries.”

“No, it’s just tough to describe. He’s kind of manic and always multi-tasking and when you think he isn’t working on something or looks like he’s goofing off, he’s really processing, figuring something out. He forgets to eat or take breaks and works pretty long hours.”

“Thank you, Peter, that helps a lot actually.” As they stepped to the front of the line Darcy nodded to Peter. “Go ahead an order, my treat.”

“Gee thanks Darcy but uh I kinda eat a lot.”

“I think Tony, Pepper and I might be the only ones in this building that don’t. Go on.”

Peter laughed in a you asked for this kind of way. “OK…I’d like a mocha cookie crumble Frappuccino, a bacon & gouda breakfast sandwich, a cinnamon morning bun, oatmeal with fresh blueberries, a strawberry Greek yogurt parfait, and a chicken BLT salad sandwich.”

Darcy chuckled lightly as he finished. “A skinny mocha with an order of egg bites please.”

“I’m going to head on up and eat upstairs Peter.”

“Yah, I was gonna do the same.”

The kid’s good mood was infectious and melted most of the temper out of her while they waited on their order. She was feeling better right up until the moment she spotted Bucky strutting across the food court towards her. Darcy let out a long sigh.

Peter followed Darcy’s gaze. “Holy shit is that The Winter Soldier?”

“Sergeant Barnes, not The Winter Soldier Peter. He doesn’t like it and it’s not who he is.”

“Oh, sorry Darcy.”

“Sok.”

Just then Bucky arrived in front of them and held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Peter Parker, I’d like you to meet Sergeant Barnes. Bucky this is Tony’s new intern.”

Bucky offered his hand to the boy who eagerly took it.

“Gosh Sergeant Barnes, it’s an honor.”

“Nice to meet you Peter. Darcy, I just came to make sure you and I are alright?”

“You’re not here to make excuses for him or apologize?” She asked tersely with her arms folded.

“Oh no, he brought all the stupid this morning that’s on him and he knows it. He’s just figuring out how to appropriately gravel to you.”

Darcy huffed out a breath of air. 

“I understand doll. He really stuck his foot in it. I told him he was lucky; Peggy Carter would have flat out punched him. You should ask him about the time he set her off and she shot him.”

Peter’s eyebrows shot up. “Peggy Carter shot Captain America!?!”

“Sure did, he deserved it to from what I understand. Punk always thought he could get away with murder because people take those sunshine good looks of his for innocence. It’s bullshit.”

“And you don’t agree with him?” Darcy pressed.

“Sure, I do doll. I’m all about you doing anything that makes you safer, but I respect you’re right to choose. He does too, he’s just heavy handed and used to people doing what he tells em too and it’s with great sadness that I have to admit…that I think that might have been his idea of flirting.”

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “Seriously though, if I said absolutely no to all of it, you’d….”

The easy charm and smile that Darcy was used to from the soldier suddenly vanished and was replaced by something far more predatory. The look in his steely gray eyes almost made her take a step back. Bucky reached out slowly and drew her hand into his own, then he stepped forward into Darcy’s personal space so that all her senses were filled up with him. He took his time drawing her hand up to his lips, pausing so that she could feel his breath on her skin. 

“I’m sure we could negotiate an agreement acceptable to both parties. Perhaps I have something you desire, that I could offer in trade.” 

His words were a low rumble, meant for her ears only. His smoky gaze held her pinned as surely as if he’d bound her in some way and all of it made her heart race like she was running a marathon. Darcy stood there unable to look away and rendered temporarily mute as he waited patiently for a response that was slow to come.

A hint of a smile pulled at his lips. “What do you think doll face? Could you and I negotiate a mutually beneficial agreement?”

Darcy nodded slowly as if she was considering his proposal. “I think it might take some trial and error to reach acceptable terms.”

Bucky lifted an amused eyebrow, loving the fact that she had come to play. “Several meeting dates might be required for analysis.”

It was Darcy’s turn to smile. “Your negotiation proposal appears…acceptable.”

With that Bucky lowered his lips to Darcy’s hand, his piercing gaze never leaving hers. “Dinner tonight. I’ll pick you up at nine. Where…. whatever you want.” He finished with a wink and then was gone.

“Wow. Now that’s how flirt. Darcy, you’re dating The Winter Soldier! I mean, Sergeant Barnes.” Peter murmured, impressed.

“It appears I am.” Darcy shook her head as Bucky vanished around a pillar, no one had ever told her that Bucky Barnes was a wizard, but he must be because he sure as hell had her under his spell. 

“Let’s…get our order and head upstairs.” Darcy turned and picked up her order and part of Peters and then her brain kicked into gear. “Um excuse me…Luke?” She waved at one of the baristas.

“Yo?”

“I’m sorry I was super distracted. I’m on my way up to see Mr. Stark, does he ever order from…”

“Yah, give me a sec.”

Two minutes later Luke handed her something in a bag and tall beverage. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Ok Peter, let’s go.”

A few minutes later they were up in Tony’s lab break room with their food. Darcy wasn’t particularly hungry but knew she’d need the protein for all day energy. “So, Peter, what are you working on?”

“Well, Mr. Stark has me on this new tech that will allow a phone to wirelessly charge 24/7. No more running out of battery, ever.”

“Well that would be awesome, you think you’re close?”

“Maybe? It’s kind of hard to tell at this point.”

Darcy took a sip of coffee as Peter went after his food. It was interesting, considering how slight he was, that he ate like Bucky and Steve. That probably wasn’t normal. Hmm.

“Helllooo minions.” Tony sang out as he entered the room with his hands stuffed in his pockets “What do we have here? Didn’t I send you off to have breakfast and why are you back already?” Tony looked at Darcy expectantly.

Darcy picked up the bag and coffee she’d grabbed for Tony and offered them to him. 

“What’s this?”

“Luke at Starbucks…”

“Nice. Thanks, and you were splaining.”

“Tony, did you know that Steve Rogers still thinks it’s 1955?”

“Does he now?” Tony asked with a grin as he took a swig of coffee. “Do tell.”

“Yah, he seemed to think he could give me orders and I’d do whatever he was telling me to do. He had the nerve to be, “charmingly” condescending about it too. That worked out well for him.”

Tony cackled with delight. “How did things end for our valiant leader, our pillar of virtue and spangled morality?”

“Oh, I told him he could go fuck himself and left.” Darcy gave a half shrug as she took a delicate bite of her egg.

Both Peter and Tony gaped at her.

“I’m sorry Darcy…you told Captain America to go…fuck himself?” Peter asked, his voice pitched high around a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Oh, yah and he deserved it.”

“Wow.” Peter shook his head. “You’re fierce.”

“I don’t know about fierce, but I sure was ticked off.” 

“Best first day ever.” Tony declared. “When you’re done here, come out and we’ll get started.”

Darcy nodded, took one more bite and cleaned up her small mess. “Thanks Peter, for breakfast and for brightening my mood.” 

“Thanks for the food Darcy, glad we’re working together!” 

Darcy then joined Tony at his work bench.

“OK!” Tony clapped his hands together. “New devices first. Laptop, cell and tablet and yes you have to use them and yes you have to ditch the ones you have now, so go collect them and hand them over.”

Darcy’s only response was to nod and head for the elevator. 

“Hey! Aren’t you even going to ask me why or protest a little bit?” Tony watched her curiously.

“Devices with higher security protocols for higher security work…right?”

“Aww you’re no fun,” Tony griped. 

“Actually Tony…I’m more fun than you’re allowed to have.” Darcy shot back with a wave as the elevator doors closed on the sound of Tony’s surprised laughter.

Darcy walked briskly across her floor to her apartment. As she entered the motion activated lights automatically flickered on and she stopped in her tracks. Every ounce of free space was covered with flowers. There was a riot of beautiful color in every nook and cranny. It looked and smelled like a florist shop had been relocated to her home. In the middle of the living room, floating above her sofa was a gigantic heart shaped balloon with a note attached. She walked over and picked up the note.

“This is the beginning of however many apologies it takes to convey how truly sorry I am for behaving like an arrogant caveman. I won’t make any excuses, I was wrong. Please forgive me. I promise to try to be less (cute little drawing of Steve as a Caveman ) and more (cute little drawing of Steve in a suit) from now on.”  
Steve

As far as apologies went, this wasn’t half bad. She wasn’t quite ready to let Steve off the hook yet but none of this hurt her feelings. She made her way around the abundance of flowers to gather her devices, pausing just before the door she bent over to take a whiff of an exotic blue flower she’d never even seen before. With the note in her pocket and a little shake of her head she headed back upstairs.

“OK. Goodbye dear laptop. It’s been a good ride.” She placed a kiss to the top of her Sony Vaio with Windows 2000 and sat it on Tony’s bench.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. This thing belongs in a museum. Good God how is it even still working? I know that since you and Jane joined us, you’ve made enough money to buy a new one. So why haven’t you? Oh, and Jarvis, transfer her files please.”

“I spent my money on other things, and it worked.” Darcy shrugged.

“What other things?” 

“Student loans.”

“Boring.”

“Truth.”

“You pay em off yet?”

“The student loans. God no.”

“Jarvis, see to that.”

“Wait..what? No! Tony no, that’s not the only thing I spent money on.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“But you can’t just…do that.” Darcy was standing with her hand on her forehead, flabbergasted.

“Darce did I do something to give you the impression that I’m not rich?”

“No.”

“You’ll get over it.” Tony half shrugged as he continued working on what looked like an engine.

“I won’t …but thank you. That means a lot to me.”

“Anyways, I’m gonna give you full access to my e-mail, schedule and business number voice mail now. Then you can start screening it all and trying to get me to actually keep a schedule. Good luck with that by the way. I figure for the next week or so, you’ll go over things out loud and get a feel for how and what I want to deal with and what I don’t. Pretty please tell me that Bucky and Steve are who you have listed as The Wonder Twins in your phone.”

“None of your bees wax and the rest sounds good.” 

“Oh, you also have full access to Jarvis now, you had generic, now you have full tilt Jedi.”

“I have no idea what that means but OK.”

“I haven’t checked on my e-mail in …ever. So maybe start with that.” Tony suggested as he moved to peer over Peter’s shoulder.

Darcy grabbed her coffee and new laptop and went to curl up on the sofa. “I need a much cooler laptop cover by the way.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Yah, OK.”

“Oh my God Tony, is this even possible? It says you have over 500,000 e-mails and counting?”

“Yah I meant the part about never having ready it.”

Darcy leaned her chin on her fist and just waited as the e-mail count continued to tick up. Seven hours later and a slew of new inbox rules and she had it down to 700,000.

“Peter mentioned you have a date tonight Darcy. You should go ahead and get out of here. I want video and twitter updates every fifteen minutes.”

Darcy grinned and shook her head. “Oh yah, like that’s gonna happen.” She stood, stretched and gathered her new equipment. “You two try to stay out of trouble. Night!”

“Night Darcy!” They sang out in chorus.

She couldn’t help but smile as she walked back into the florist shop that was her apartment. It was an extravagant gesture on Steve’s part, and she was charmed by it. “Jarvis, would you ask Natasha, Clint and Peter to swing by when they get a chance.

“Yes. Miss Lewis.”

“Jarvis please call me Darcy.”

“As you wish Darcy.”

Darcy headed for her bedroom to freshen up and change clothes. It was nice that the flowers stopped at her bedroom door. Only one had made it into her bedroom, a single blue rose on her nightstand.

“Jarvis could you spin up some Ellie Goulding please?”

Twenty minutes later Darcy was standing in front of her closet, suddenly unhappy with her life choices when it came to fashion, which consisted of lots of baggy comfort wear. It’s not like you needed cocktail dresses to work in a lab.

“Agent Romanov and Pepper Potts are at your door Darcy.”

“Thanks J! Let them in please.”

With an exasperated sigh Darcy turned from her hopeless closet and went to greet her guests.

“Hello Darcy.” Natasha greeted with an arched eyebrow as she looked around at all the flowers.

“I hope you don’t mind that I came along. I wanted to see how your first day with Tony went…was this him?”

“Hi Pepper, I’m so glad you’re here and no. No this is from Steve Rogers, it’s an apology.”

“Is it now?” Natasha looked to Darcy, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

“Yep. Natasha, I thought you might like some flowers for your apartment. Pepper if there’s any that strikes your fancy, please help yourself. This was pretty fantastic as far as apologies go but there’s just so many of them.”

Natasha walked over to Darcy, leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Darcy was surprised but smiled.

“Flowers aren’t something most people would think to associate with me.” Natasha answered her unasked question. I will take two.”

“Are there any that you particularly love Darcy?” Pepper inquired as she walked around examining the collection.”

“The blue ones, I think they are orchids. Closest to my favorite flower.”

“Are you saying that of the thousand flowers Steve sent you, he didn’t manage to get in your favorite?” Natasha looked up from the happy bouquet of daisies and sunflowers she was examining, clearly amused by the idea.

“Oh well, yah but that’s not his fault. You can’t get Bluebells outside of Texas. They only live 24 hours after being picked so florists don’t carry em. They also only bloom in the spring.”

“Peter Park has arrived.” Jarvis announced over Natasha’s hummed response.

“Let him in please Jarvis.”

“Wow Darcy! You’re having a day.” Peter shook his head as he looked around. “Are these all from Sergeant Barnes?”

“Hi Peter, no actually they’re not. Could you take a couple of these up to Tony’s lab and of course anything you like for your place.” 

“Oh, yah and thanks.” Peter picked up a couple of the arrangements in baskets and two vases. As he was heading out the door he called back over his shoulder, “Good luck on your date tonight!”

“Speaking of dates, I could use a little advice. I’m not sure what to wear, he said whatever I want but I have no idea where we’re going or what we’re doing. Suggestions?” 

“Let’s have a look at your closet.” Natasha headed towards the bedroom.

“OK but keep in mind they’re mostly I work in a lab and no one ever sees me clothes.” 

Darcy walked with Pepper to the bedroom and sat on the bed with one leg folded under her as they peered into her closet. 

“Where’s the rest of it?” Natasha exchanged a look with Pepper. 

“I got used to traveling light, I do laundry every couple of days. Not really a clothes horse.” 

“There’s a difference between light and nonexistent. Tomorrow afternoon shopping. My treat. Jarvis please put it on all our schedules.” Pepper reached in and pulled a dark pair of jeans from the closet as Natasha removed her black turtleneck and brown leather jacket.

Pepper laid the jeans on the bed and pulled out the matching vinyl boots to go with the leather jacket. “A long necklace to with?”

“Yah. I’ll just get changed.” She gathered up the clothes and headed into the bathroom.

“Are you going to confirm who the lucky gentleman is Darcy?” Natasha called out.

“Bucky.”

“But not Steve?” Pepper double checked, more than a little intrigued.

“In the doghouse for the night, maybe the week.” As Darcy emerged from the bathroom she took a minute in the bedroom and sat back down on the bed to shoot a brief text to Steve. “The flowers are beautiful, the apology appreciated. Give me 48 – D.” Text sent she headed back into the living area. 

“You look very nice Darcy.” Pepper approved with a smile.

“Thank you for your help, both of you.”

Natasha and Pepper gathered their flowers. “Date details while shopping tomorrow,” Natasha called out as they departed.

Darcy didn’t respond, instead she sat at the kitchen table and began to pull on her boots. “Jarvis, music off please.”

The music quieted and Darcy had only a brief moment to gather her thoughts before there was knocking at her door.

“Jarvis?”

“Sergeant Barnes has arrived Darcy.”

“Odd,” Darcy thought as she stood and went to answer the door.

“Hi Bucky and oh Thor…!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darcy held the door open for both men. Bucky looked handsome in dark denim, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket, it was all very James Dean. Thor was in a similar outfit, dark denim, white t-shirt. Brown leather jacket. They were both delicious.

“I found this guy wandering the halls.” Bucky affectionately leaned into Thor. Thor responded by giving Bucky a one-armed hug.

“Hi Darcy.” Thor smiled softly at her.

“Hi Thor,” she smiled back.

“So, I think you two probably have a few things you’d like to talk about so Darcy, with your approval, I’m going to let Thor step in for me on this date and take a rain check.”

Thor looked between Bucky and Darcy, “James, you were escorting lady Darcy out this evening?”

“Mmm hmm. Steve and I are dating her or will be if Steve ever gets himself out of the doghouse.” Bucky gestured to all the makeup flowers and Thor chuckled.

“If you lot are already dating…”

“Darcy will explain. I’ve made reservations and reserved a car that’s waiting downstairs. Darcy, I’d have brought you flowers, but they seemed a little redundant this evening.” Bucky winked and stepped forward to take her hands in his. 

“I can’t wait to go out with you doll. Have a good night.” He leaned down; eyes locked on hers as he kissed her hands. Then he turned and placed a light kiss on Thor’s cheek. “Take care of our girl.” 

With that, Bucky stepped out and Darcy’s heart ached just a little at the loss.

“Shall we?” Thor offered his elbow and Darcy took it. 

“It seems I’ve missed a few things.”

“Me too.” Darcy shook her head. “Everything’s moving so fast.”

“Indeed.” 

Once in the vehicle, Darcy sat close to Thor how kept her hand tucked into his own. They both seemed to consider the possibilities that lay before them. It only took twenty minutes to arrive at the restaurant, which was a miracle in New York traffic. 

The restaurant was called Mile & Roses and was delightfully quaint and overtly romantic. They were escorted by the hostess to a little corner table in the back of the restaurant. Thor definitely warranted a few not so subtle stares from other patrons, but no one attempted to stop them. 

Once settled in their seats Thor smiled. 

“What?” Darcy asked.

“You are always fair to behold but you look exceptional in the candlelight this eve.”

“Oh heavens, you don’t play fair.” Darcy laid her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush.

“Nay, now that I know I have competition for your affections.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it competition, at least not the way Bucky and Steve framed it.”

“Nay?”

“Good evening, I’m Byron and I’ll be your server this evening.”

“Hi.” Darcy greeted him politely.

“Good evening Byron.” Thor nodded.

“Can I start you off with a selection of wine this evening?” 

“Yes, please. Something light and a little sweet for me please. I’ll defer to your expertise.” 

“Beer?” Thor inquired.

“Absolutely sir.” 

“Something stout please.” 

The waiter nodded. “I’ll get your drinks and give you a chance to look at the menus.”

“You were explaining about Bucky and Steve?” Thor prompted.

“I feel like that might be getting a little ahead of ourselves. Listen Thor, Jane called me with a bunch of crazy talk about you and I didn’t quite know what to make of it all. You know you aren’t obligated to date me or anything, right? I mean, I’m pretty sure 80% of the women on this planet would line up for a date with you.”

“Darcy, beautiful, are you trying to let me down easy as they say here? If you do not wish to date me, I will not be offended, disappointed but not offended.”

“No, it isn’t that. I just don’t want you to feel pressured, obligated, I guess. I guess, I don’t exactly know how you feel about me and if I’m being honest, I don’t exactly know how I feel about you either, I…”

“And here we are a glass of our finest Riesling and Imperial Biscotti Break Bourbon Barrel-Aged.” The waiter sat down their drinks. “Our special tonight is the via carota svizzerina hand-chopped grass-fed steak. Have you had a chance to look over our menu?” 

“We’d like a few minutes please.” Darcy requested.

With that the waiter made himself scarce.

She sucked in a breath and began again. “Thor, I don’t honestly know how I feel about you. I’ve always adored you as family and didn’t think of you in any other way because…”

“I was dating your sister and it would have been inappropriate.” Thor finished for her. 

“Yes, exactly.”

“I understand. I wasn’t terribly surprised by the turn of events with Jane, I’ve been gone too much, and she is so passionate about her work. Much more so than she was about me, I think. I was however somewhat astonished when she so vehemently suggested that I should immediately turn to you. Darcy you are and always have been incandescent but as you said, I’ve long thought of you as a sister and dear friend.”

“So, you aren’t hopelessly in love with me then?” Darcy teased.

“Nay, not as of yet but I believe I could easily find my way there if an invitation existed.”

Darcy’s eyebrows lifted as Thor reached across the table and offered his hand. She didn’t hesitate to put hers in his.

“I think the only questions that need answer this evening are, would you be open to the possibility of us and how do Steve and James factor into that?”

Darcy let out a slow breath. “Part of me feels like I’m doing something wrong, being here with you like this, with the intent of something different. I still feel like you belong to Jane even though the rational part of me knew, knows that for some time you two have been…less somehow. I guess what I’d like to know is how you’re feeling about breaking up with Jane?”

Thor took a drink of his beer and he considered the question. “I am not grieved of heart. As much I have enjoyed Jane’s company, there was a … lack of depth to her feeling for me. As she spoke, I realized she was right, and I’d always felt that I was more a gateway to other things than the thing itself with her. Something…I have never felt with you Darcy.”

He was right and she knew it, she’d always known it. She gave a squeeze to Thor’s hand and released it to pick up her own drink.

“Steve and Bucky and I were just beginning to date when I received that call from Janey. They are fully on board with all four of us dating, in fact they seem to be of the opinion that it might be an ideal situation.” Darcy finished with a sip of her wine.

“Have you had a moment to look at the menu?” Byron inquired.

“Just a few more minutes please.” Thor requested. 

Byron nodded and was off again.

Darcy picked up her menu this time as did Thor.

“Ideal how?”

“Well, I’m not sure exactly but they were sincere about all of us being able to work something out and as they are a couple I thought maybe it had something to with relationship balance but we’d have to ask them.”

Thor hummed thoughtfully as he perused the menu for a moment and then set it aside, Darcy did the same and the waiter was back in an instant.

“The ravioli please.” Darcy handed the waiter her menu.

“The special.” Thor nodded and the waiter was gone again. 

“Thor, can I ask you a question?” Darcy began hesitantly.

“Anything,” was his warm response.

“My biggest concern about attempting to date you is your absence. I...my parents died when I was young, I spent time in the foster care system. When dating I, well part of what I’m looking for is family that I can rely on. You have seven realms to rule, how often could you possibly be here and when you are how long could you stay? It’s not like being just across the planet where I could speak to you via phone or video chat. When you’re gone, you’re really gone.”

Thor nodded slowly. “You aren’t wrong, and I wonder if part of that is why James and Steve think that all of us dating might be wise. The realms have calmed down considerably. My father rarely left Asgard in the last 1000 years of his life. I have the freedom to travel and to stay longer. You also have the ability to come spend time with me in Asgard, which I would very much like…to introduce you to my home. The Warriors 3 ask after you, Fandral and Sif in particular. I never answer Fandral’s questions.” Thor smirked and winked at Darcy.

“Gasp! Thor!” Darcy’s draw dropped and she couldn’t help but laugh at the audacity.

Thor placed a large hand on his chest and laughed. “Perhaps that was the first indicator that I could think of you as more than a friend.”

Darcy shook her head amused. “There is an entire universe of women who are more than I am and would run me over to get to you. Why me?”

“There is no woman that is “more” than you Darcy. None that I have met at least, and I have met many amazing women. Women that are unique and beautiful, fierce and bright and should you decide we are better off remaining family and friends, I would eventually date one of them but that is not my preference. I have never met another with your depth of compassion and love or with your unique humor. There is only one Darcy Lewis in the universe, and I am bewitched by her.”

Darcy couldn’t hold his intense gaze any longer and looked away as she blushed. It was good timing as Byron arrived with the food.

Thor picked up his fork and then deliberately sat it back down again. “I don’t wish to pressure you, but I would at least like to know if you are open to the possibility of us Darcy?”

Darcy sat her own fork and knife back down and met Thor’s gaze. “You are funny. I don’t think most people realize that about you or that you fight to protect your people, not because you love the fight. You are traveling and staying away from home I suspect because home is too hard a place to be just now. You speak of my compassion, but I see the same in you, in that giant body of yours is a heart to match. I have always been terribly fond of you…and you forgave me for tasering you, so there’s that.” Darcy grinned. “Yes, I’m very open to the possibility Thor.”

Thor reached across the table, lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. “I’m so pleased to hear that.”

Darcy gave his hand a brief squeeze and then both began to eat their supper. 

“Tell me of your Warriors Three and how Heimdall fairs.” Darcy prompted.

“They are ever the same and Heimdall will be pleased you inquired for him.”

“I’ve always wondered about him; his duty seems a lonely one.”

“Aye, it does indeed.” Thor agreed. “I should speak to him about it, perhaps see if another could share his post.”

“How do you like the dish?”

Thor grinned, “The food is delicious, but humans eat such small portions.” 

Darcy smiled back, he was practically eating half a cow and it wasn’t nearly enough. “We’ll pick up some pizza on the way home.”

Thor nodded approvingly.

The rest of the evening and the conversation flowed easily between them. So much so that both were surprised to find the restaurant closing and it time to depart. Thor took her by the elbow and escorted from the restaurant and then helped her back into the car.

It was easy and comfortable, and she found herself immensely pleased to find herself tucked into his side with his arm wrapped around her. They did in fact stop to pick up several pizzas on the way back to the tower. 

Upon their return they sat in the common kitchen of their shared floor and while Thor ate, Darcy caught him up in her change of jobs and this new gig with Tony.

“Thor! It’s midnight!” Darcy exclaimed when she glanced at her phone.”

“Indeed. We have passed a lovely evening together.”

“Yes, but I do have work in the morning.”

“Then I shall escort you to your door.” He offered his hand and Darcy accepted it.

Then they were standing outside her door again… just as they had been a couple nights ago but their whole world had shifted since then.

“May I?” Thor asked, his voice a low rumble that set the butterflies in her stomach flying.

Darcy nodded, curiosity definitely getting the better of her. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting but he’d suddenly swept her into his arms and her toes were curling as he devoured her mouth and set her body on fire. She was surprised to hear the noises that were coming out of her mouth and then he was releasing her, and his blue eyes were burning brightly.

“Wow.” Darcy touched her lips.

Thor grinned mischievously, “Are you sure you have to work tomorrow?”

Darcy laughed. “I do.”

“Then goodnight fair Darcy, until tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Thor.”

With that she stepped inside her apartment, it was a good thing it wasn’t far as her knees were absolutely weak.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darcy knew that Tony wouldn’t be in his lab until at least eleven or twelve because he was an all hours of the night person and a work when inspiration strikes human, more like an artist than an engineer. It was a good opportunity to get in early and continue tackling his massive back log of unanswered mail. Armed with coffee and a bag of bagels she headed upstairs at eight a.m., humming along with her earbuds. Darcy was playing her Sunshine playlist which suited her mood perfectly.

“I think I’ll go for a walk outside now, the summer sun’s heading my way… Good morning Peter and Dr. Banner!”

“Good morning Darcy, someone had a good date last night,” Peter grinned at her. “Sargent Barnes did well?”

“Well, actually. Thor arrived last night, and Sargent Barnes kindly bequeathed our date to him.”

“Wait a second you went out with Thor?” Bruce was surprised enough to comment.

“I did and it was…good, really good.” Darcy took a sip of her coffee and offered the bag of bagels to Peter and Bruce. 

“I’ve missed something big, not entirely unusual but…isn’t Thor dating your best friend and boss, Dr. Foster?” Bruce decline the bagel as Peter reached into the bag.

“Not anymore and it was actually her idea that we should go out. We were both a little hesitant but…it worked out.” Darcy wraggled her eyebrows at Bruce.

“Wait, Jane set you up with her...” Bruce was clearly trying to wrap his brain around that idea.

“Ex-boyfriend. I guess she had some epiphanies about their relationship and ours because of, well I did this thing for Thor because he’s my friend and he lost all of his family in the last year. It was grief support, something I’d do for any friend but I guess it affected him pretty deeply and it made Jane realize she wasn’t as interested or supportive of Thor as she should be, more about his world and his trappings and that he deserved better and apparently she thought I was better? I thought it was a pretty crazy idea at first but then we went out and now I don’t know. Then there’s the whole thing with Bucky and Steve and that’s even wilder.”

“Wait a second, what?” Bruce’s eyebrows shot up.

“They expressed their interest. I guess they thought we were already dating. When we were talking about Jane trying to set me up with Thor, they explained that and then they shocked the crap out of me when they were supportive of my dating Thor. I think that they think we should all date. I haven’t asked why yet and Steve’s in the doghouse with me so life’s a little crazy and now I have this new job with Tony.”

“No one tells me anything.” Bruce shook his head. “Are you OK?” 

“Walking on sunshine.” Darcy smiled fondly at him as she curled up on the sofa with her laptop. “How are you Bruce?”

“I’m OK. Thank you for asking. I came up to work with Peter on this sticky bio-organism he developed. He’s a genius.”

Peter blushed from head to toe in response to Dr. Banner’s praise.

“Well I’ll let you two get to it then. I’m here to work on Tony’s back log of e-mail.”

OK.” Bruce nodded.

“Date details later.” Peter grinned around a bite of bagel and Darcy shot him two thumbs up.

The three worked quietly till 10:30 when Tony came strolling in unexpectedly early and sat down on the coffee table in front of Darcy. He tapped her on the knee to get her attention. “So, I’m not usually one to interfere in people’s relationships or dating lives and I make no judgements but uh maybe you could talk to Steve BEFORE he finishes destroying our gym. Jarvis, show her.”

A screen appeared on the wall and video popped up of Steve Rogers obliterating punching bags and tossing Bucky around the boxing ring hard enough to break the ropes and throwing weights down so forcefully onto the ground that they cracked the gym floor.

“Oh.” Darcy said quietly. “You think this is because of me?”

“I didn’t listen to the conversation, but I asked Jarvis to scan it. Steve believes he’s unforgivably fucked up with you. Lot’s of self-blame and that sort of thing.” Tony shrugged.

“They’re still down there?”

“Yes, thus the request for an intervention.” Tony confirmed.

“OK Boss.”

“Darcy you don’t have to…I don’t want you to think….” Tony began.

“It’s OK. I mean he screwed up, but I let my temper get the better of me too. I’ll go talk to him.”

“Thank you. My gym thanks you.”

Darcy huffed out a laugh and sat her lap top down. “Here goes nothing.”

Five minutes later she was at the gym entrance. She’d had exactly that much time to figure out how to approach this. She pushed through the doors and stood with her hands on her hips. Steve and Bucky were sparring, and it’d be awfully pretty if Steve wasn’t just wailing on Bucky. Natasha was sitting in the bleachers watching.

“Steven Grant Rogers, that will be quite enough of that. Get your butt over here right this minute.” Darcy said in her best, son you’re in serious trouble voice.

Steve stopped immediately. He had Bucky hoisted up off the floor as if he were about to toss him, second guessing that decision he set him down gently which made Bucky chuckle. “Go take it like a man honey.” Bucky clapped him on the shoulder and limped over to sit with Natasha.

Steve walked over to Darcy with his shoulders hunched, his posture every bit the remorseful child. Darcy was privately amused.

“Yes mam?”

“Steve, what exactly do you think you’re doing down here?”

“Um…working out?”

Darcy raised her eyebrows.

“Working out my frustrations.”

“You owe Tony and Bucky I imagine, an apology.”

“Yes Darcy.”

“Is this because of me Steve?” She asked a little more gently.

Steve nodded. “I’m afraid I’ve screwed everything up beyond repair. Sometimes I forget that’s it not 1945 and I, it’s not that I want you to obey me outside of the bedroom. It’s just that I want you safe and oh shit!” Steve ran a hand through his hair as he realized what’d just come out of his mouth.

Darcy gave a small shake of her head and stepped directly into Steve’s personal space. “Steve, it’s ok, calm down.” She reached up and laid her hand on the back of his neck. “Just breathe with me for a sec.”  
Steve tilted his head down and pressed his forehead against hers and much to Darcy’s surprise, obeyed.

“You didn’t tell me you had anxiety.”

Steve shook his head a little. “Captain America isn’t supposed to have anxiety.”

“I didn’t say Captain America. I said you Steve.”

You could have knocked Darcy over when Steve Rogers whimpered out loud at that.

“Look at me Steven.” 

Steve opened his guileless blue eyes and looked at Darcy.

“You understand what I took issue with?”

Steve nodded yes.

“Is it going to happen again?”

“I…hope not but honestly Darcy, sometimes I forget how everything has changed and the way it was might come out again, not on purpose, do you think...”

“I think I can try to be more patient.”

“Thank you." He whispered.

Darcy reached out and squeezed his hand. “We’re OK Steve.”

The tension visibly ran out of his body and Darcy both felt and saw that. She would have to be much more careful with Steve in the future if he took things this hard. “Now. Go kiss all of the boo boos you gave your boyfriend, shower and then come find me in Tony’s lab and we’ll see about getting the gym fixed.”

“Yes Darcy.”

With that she went up on her tip toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips that made his eyes widen with surprise. Then she turned on her heel and headed back through the doors, casually calling out over her shoulder, “Hey Bucky, hey Natasha.”

“Hey Darcy,” They called back, both obviously amused.

Darcy took the elevator back up to Tony’s lab. As she entered Tony lifted his eyebrows in silent question. “Gym destruction has ceased; he’ll be up shortly to help arrange repairs.”

“Well done minion!”

“Call me minion one more time and I’ll invite Justin Hammer to every Avengers event from now until the end of time.” Darcy challenged as she dropped back on to the sofa and picked up her laptop.

“Yeesh, overkill. Fine, fine and remind me not to piss you off.”

“Noted.” Darcy grinned and resumed her typing. Thirty minutes later Steve entered the lab and came to stand in front of Darcy. Darcy patted the sofa beside her, and Steve sat. Darcy stood and went to get a couple of bottles of water and a protein bar from the kitchenette. She handed Steve the water and protein bar.

“Thank you, Darcy.”

Darcy patted his knee with a smile. “OK Jarvis, we need to repair the damage in the gym. Is that something building maintenance can handle or do we need to look at outside contractors?”

“Building maintenance will be able to attend to these repairs Mistress Lewis.”

“Please call me Darcy, Jarvis. Thank you and what floor is building maintenance on?”

“They are located in the sub levels, basement 1-5. The supervisor’s office is on B-1.”

“Thank you, Jarvis, please inform them that Captain Rogers is on his way down to meet with them about gym repairs and wishes to help.”

“Done.”

Steve took a breath and nodded as he stood. Darcy reached out and squeezed his hand. “If you and Bucky are free for dinner…”

“We are.” Steve nodded with a smile.

“See you at Seven then.” She released his hand and went back to work.

Darcy was aware of the eyes on her and Steve as he left.

“He has it bad for you.” Tony shook his head and looked up from where he was tinkering with Dum-E.

“How do you know?” Darcy glanced up from her screen.

“Because the only one that can boss me around like that is Pepper.”

“Huh.”

“You really think gym repair is a good use of the Captain’s time?” Tony spun the screwdriver in his hand idly.

“I do actually. Tony did you know that Steve has anxiety?”

“No... but it makes sense. You know I’ve seen his historical and medical records from before he woke up, come to think of it his medical records after are lacking.”

“Did S.H.I.E.L.D. do anything other than de-ice and wake him up?” Bruce looked up from his microscope as he spoke. “I mean, I got the impression that he wasn’t awake very long before he was with us and fighting Loki.”

“Jarvis?” Tony prompted.

“Captain Rogers was awake for 48 hours before joining you on the hellicarrier.”

“Wow.” Peter quietly commented.

“Does Captain Rogers suffer from PTSD?” Bruce inquired.

“While Captain Rogers has not been formally diagnosed, he has exhibited behaviors in line with such a diagnosis.” Jarvis replied.

“I would think that a staff counselor would be a very good idea.” Darcy looked to Tony as she spoke. 

“Pepper would love that. If I were to agree to such a thing, she might even promote you.” Tony shrugged. “I’m not saying I am though.”

“Jarvis, there’s a National Trauma foundation. They send counselors and therapists into disasters. I need to speak with someone there.” 

“The information is in your e-mail Darcy.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“You three can go back to work.” She informed them as a chat window popped up. To Darcy’s surprise the chat was with Jarvis.

“I thought this would afford us a little more privacy. The concept of a staff therapist is excellent. Might I recommend Dr. Kenworth with the trauma group you requested information for? It is not public knowledge, but Dr. Kenworth is who The Whitehouse utilizes for support.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

Darcy opened a new e-mail and considered what she wanted to say.

\-----------------------------------  
Dear Dr. Kenworth,

I am reaching out to you unbeknownst to the majority of staff that I serve because I believe we are in desperate need of your expertise.  
I can’t imagine how busy your organization must be considering the amount of trauma incurred daily by the citizens of earth over the course of the last few years.  
The people I’m contacting you about have been at ground zero for quite a few of the significant historical events that have recently taken place.  
I can’t promise you that were you to choose to come here that this would be an easy endeavor, but I do believe it is a worthwhile one. The citizens of earth need these people but they’re operating on reserves and I’m not sure how much more any of them can endure without help. 

I would appreciate the ability to discuss this further with you.

Thank You  
Darcy Lewis  
(insert glorious title here)  
Stark Industries

\-----------------------------------

Darcy hit send and sat back for a second. Ugh. Therapy wasn’t something she particularly wanted to delve into for herself but there was no way she was getting out it if she arranged it for everyone else.  
Blowing out a breath she got back to work. 

“So Tony, we should talk about invitations and the kinds of events you want to attend and the kind you don’t.”

“Yep.”

“I mean, are you turning down The Iron Man movie?”

“The what?” Tony spun on his stool and looked at her with a delighted grin.

“This movie studio wants to know you’d like an acting career and how you’d feel about an Iron Man movie?”

“Tell em I’d like to start with a cartoon, an Avengers cartoon and it should be educational. We’d all lend our voices to that.” He spun around and went back to work.

“OK, so Pepper has you scheduled to leave on Monday for a conference in California about clean technology. You still planning on going?”

“Yep and so are you.”

“Say what?” Darcy looked up surprised.

“Yah, anything business related I want you along for so you can take notes and handle stuff, get me places, you know the stuff Pepper used to do. So, we’re taking a private plane, but you’ll need a room and a conference badge, and you might want to check our transportation while we’re there. Pepper likes limos, I prefer something flashier.”

“OK…”

“That conference sounds amazing.” Peter looked up from some notes he was making.

“Wanna come? Bruce? Peter?” Tony checked in.

“Really!” Peter gawked.

“Sure kid. What about you Bruce?”

Bruce sat back and considered it for a moment but shook his head no. “Thank you, no.”

“OK, so arranging a room and badge for Peter. Wish you were coming Bruce.” Darcy nodded to herself as she typed.

A couple of hours later…

Incoming chat request from Dr. Kenworth 

Accept

Hello, am I speaking with Insert Glorious Title Here, Darcy Lewis?

Darcy smiled, well at least he had a sense of humor.

“You are good afternoon Dr. Kenworth.”

“Ms. Lewis, are you requesting trauma assistance for the people I think you are? I am being purposefully vague as I doubt my computer security is up to your standards.”

“I am.”

“Would this be the first kind of exposure they’ve had to this sort of assistance.”

“I know a couple have used counseling services previously but some of them have not.”

“Do they know you’re making this request?”

“The big boss does. I don’t think there will be any protesting though.”

“Well, let’s put something on the books then, shall we?”

Darcy pulled up the nightmare group of calendars that represented the Avengers.

“How soon are you available Dr. Kenworth?” 

“Three weeks. The second week of February.”

“I’m just going to cancel everything for that week, shall I arrange your travel?”

“Thank you no. I’ll take care of that, just make sure everyone is present and ready. We’ll start with a group session and then I’ll schedule with each person individually. I will be arriving with a team member; we work in pairs.”

“Noted. Dr. Thank you so much for this.”

“My pleasure.”

“See you soon.”

Darcy cracked her knuckles and then got to work on the impossible, clearing and rearranging everyone’s calendars, including Pepper Potts. It wasn’t long before she started getting messages.

“Darcy did you cancel my New York trip to the United Nations environmental summit in Canada?”

“Yes mam, I sure did.”

“?”

Here goes nothing, Darcy muttered under her breath.

“I’m brining in a trauma specialist, Dr. Kenworth to work with us that week.”

“You’re doing what?”

“I contacted the national center for trauma. Dr. Kenworth is who The Whitehouse uses for national trauma incidents. Dr. Kenworth has amazing credentials and I realized that we don’t have a staff therapist and we need one.”

“Good job Darcy. I would like you to bring a couple of other people in for that week. These will be people you wouldn’t be aware of until now. Please include the Barton family, they’re existence is on a need to know basis.”

“Ok…yes, of course.”

Darcy sat back in her chair, truly shocked to find that not only did Clint Barton have a wife, he had four kids.

It was 6:30 pm when Jarvis notified her that she was expected for dinner at 7 p.m. Tony, Peter and Bruce had cleared out about an hour and a half prior. She closed her laptop and stretched, then hurried down to her floor so she could freshen up before Steve and Bucky arrived.

“Darcy, Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes have requested your presence on their floor whenever you are ready.”

“Thanks J.”

“Dress or no dress J?”

“Captain Rogers is in khakis and a dress shirt, Sargent Barnes is wearing dark denim jeans and a t-shirt and jacket.”

Sigh. “A dress then.” She dug through her closet until she found her little black cocktail dress and kitten heels. After a quick makeup touch up, she was her way. When the doors opened to their floor Darcy was surprised to find Bucky, Steve and Thor milling about the communal floor kitchen. Bucky saw her first and jogged over. 

“Wow doll. You look amazing.” He gently pulled her into his arms for a hug. “I hope you don’t mind, we thought this was as good a time as any to chat about a few things.”

He pulled back to look at her. “We can do something else if you aren’t ready?”

“No…it’s fine. I’d rather communications were open and clear between all of us.”

“Good.” Thor beamed up at her from the salad he was mixing.

Bucky tucked her arm into his and escorted her to the table.

“Wine?” Steve offered.

“Yes please. Hi Steve.” She smiled up at him.

He handed Darcy a glass of wine and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Hi Darcy.”

Soon the three were seated at the table and a simple dinner of roast chicken was being served.

Darcy really wasn’t sure what to say and as this wasn’t her idea, she wasn’t going first.

“So. We’re all dating now, right?” Bucky grinned and raised his eyebrows as if to challenge them.

“If Darcy is comfortable with that,” Thor suggested. “On my world and on many other planets, such arrangements are not uncommon but if I understand correctly, monogamy is the norm here.”

“Monogamy is the norm, but other arrangements aren’t unheard of. I can’t say as I ever considered being in one before. Bucky, Steve, this was your suggestion, maybe you could elaborate on why you think it’s a good idea?” Darcy speared a piece of tomato out of her salad as she spoke.

“We all need one another.” Steve responded simply. He took a breath and continued. “It seems to me at least and Bucky…” He reached over and took Bucky’s hand in his. “We’re like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. “Bucky and I don’t require a third, but we benefit from one and it’s been a long time since we met someone that we were both blown away by.” Steve smiled at Darcy. “When you mentioned Thor and the potential of dating him, I think we both knew it was OK. We trust Thor and you and…”

“And we already love him.” Bucky finished and smiled at Thor whose eyebrows shot up.

“You’re our brother in arms. You have the biggest heart of anyone we’ve ever met. You have this inner light and recently we’ve seen that dim. If Darcy can help restore that, if we can help restore that. We’re all in.” Bucky reached out and squeezed Thor’s forearm.

“This…is a good arrangement. When I have to be away, you won’t be alone.” Thor tilted his head thoughtfully. “I care for all of you but when you speak of us all dating, do you mean all of us and Darcy or… all of us?”

“We would be happy with either arrangement depending on what you two are comfortable with.” Steve answered.

“Darcy, you’ve been awfully quiet.” Thor prompted.

“Just thinking about the dynamics of it all. I’ve never considered trying polyamory before. I think that’s what’s being suggested here. I think…this will take an abundance of communication. I’m good with it for now if you all are.”

“We’re in.” Bucky and Steve agreed in harmony.

“Then let us toast to a successful union.” Thor raised his glass. “To love, wherever we find it.”

“To love.” They all toasted.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. After they retired to the sofa with the wine and talked a bit longer. Around 11 Darcy extracted herself from the puppy pile. “Sleepy.” She smiled.

“You could stay. Both of you could. Sleep with us.” Bucky suggested.

“Sleep or SLEEP?” Darcy asked.

Steve chuckled. “Sleep together, snuggle. We’re in no rush for anything else.”

“Is your bed big enough?” Darcy was skeptical.

“Yes, it is.” Bucky grinned.

Darcy held out a hand to Thor. “What say you?”

“I sleep better with company.” Thor smiled up at her as he stood.

“Lead the way.” She told Buck and Steve.

A few minutes later Darcy was tucked in between Steve and Thor, Bucky was on the other side of Steve. She had no idea who fell asleep first but as she drifted off she felt safer and more at peace then she had in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Saturday, she was warm and then she wasn’t and then there was movement which forced Darcy to open her eyes. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Steve spoke in a hushed tone as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Why are you up…so early…Saturday.” Darcy croaked in protest.

She felt Thor chuckle behind her and then she was being pulled back against his warm, broad chest.

“We have excess energy so if we don’t work out, we’re antsy al day. You’re both welcome to join us.” Steve slipped out of the bed and was sitting on a nearby chair as he pulled on a sneaker.

Darcy groaned. “Is the sun even up yet?”

“Nope.” Bucky chuckled.

“I hate all of you.” Darcy leaned back and gave Thor a quick peck, then she tapped his forearm and he released her. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. “I need to go change and coffee…all the coffee first.”

Steve stopped halfway through putting on his right sneaker. “Seriously?”

“You wanted to train me? I thought. I mean I could go back to sleep.”

“No…I mean yes I just didn’t think you’d, after we…” Steve ran a hand through his hair which Darcy now understood to mean nerves. She slipped off the bed and moved onto Steve’s lap. Steve’s arms immediately went around her.

“We had a disagreement, an argument and we resolved it. I can see the logic in training, being better prepared. You were right, except the part where you tried to boss me around…outside of the bedroom.” She winked at him.

Steve’s mouth dropped open and then he threw his head back and laughed. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Mmhmm. Now coffee…clothes…hair tie…gym.”

“Come here beautiful.” Bucky patted the bed. Darcy moved back over to sit on the bed. Bucky gently turned her back around so that she was facing Thor who was propped up on his elbow, watching.  
Bucky started to pull a brush through her hair, he was gentle, working out all the tangles. Then he swept her hair up into a ponytail and used one of his hair ties to keep it in place. Darcy leaned over and placed a kiss on the hand that now rested on her shoulder in way of thanks.

“Ok…clothes.” She held out her hand to Thor. “If I’m going, you’re going.”

Thor grinned and threw back the covers. “Yes mam.” 

Darcy didn’t remember Thor stripping last night but he was seriously naked, and the view was breathtaking. A quick glance between Steve and Bucky told her she wasn’t the only one that thought so.  
Thor wasn’t oblivious to the looks he was getting and had the audacity to wink at them as he pulled on his jeans. 

“You’re the ones that wanted to get dressed and work out in a gym when there’s a perfectly good bed right here.”

Darcy heard Bucky and Steve laugh behind her and the rustle of clothes as they continued to dress. She headed to the living room and only had to wait a moment before Thor joined her, took her hand and led her to their floor. They parted ways to change into workout clothes. Thor was waiting at the elevator for her when she emerged from her apartment. 

“Jarvis, gym please.” Darcy spoke as she stepped into the elevator and Thor followed. As the doors closed, she suddenly found herself lifted and pressed against the wall.

“Good morning Darcy.”

Darcy laughed and only squirmed a little. “Good morning Thor.”

Then he was lowering his head and her heart was racing and they were making out. It only took a heartbeat for her to realize that Thor had been right, there were MUCH better ways of working out. By the time they arrived on the gym floor, both Thor and Darcy were panting and flushed. He gently released her and gave her a teasing nudge to move her out the elevator. Darcy walked and when they arrived in the gym it was Bucky that cocked his head and pursed his lips. 

“Seems like someone had a little fun without us Steve.”

Steve took one look at Darcy and Thor and shook his head. “Hmm we’ll have to do something about that. Let’s warm up on the mats, a little yoga to start with.”

Well at least yoga was something Darcy was familiar with. Steve took up a position in front of the others and began calling out poses. “Sun salutation.” He demonstrated and they followed. Tree pose and then Triangle pose and then Bucky’s hands were on her body “correcting” her form and it was a lot more like caressing than correcting which Thor found really funny until Bucky’s hands were on him. Steve continued from pose to pose, not bothering to mask his amusement. By the time they were done with Yoga Darcy was definitely warmed up. 

“So.” Steve clapped his hands together. “Conditioning or self-defense Darcy?”

“What does conditioning entail?” She inquired suspiciously.

“Jogging, a couple of miles or five.” 

“Yah sparring, definitely sparring.” Darcy shook her head.

“Let’s get in the ring then.”

“No way. You broke the ring with Bucky, I’m not ready for that.”

“It won’t be like that doll.” Bucky reassured and held out his hand for her to take.

Taking him at his word she took his hand and climbed into the ring. 

“So, we’re going to start off with basic self-defense. Eventually we’ll bring Natasha in, because a woman of your size defending herself is a different ball game than it is for us.” Bucky explained.  
They started with simple grabs and how to break out of holds. They went over the same ten basic moves for about an hour and half.

“Ok, so I think that’s enough for today. How about a run?” Steve suggested.

Darcy was pretty sure his head spun around three times when he said it. Steve was the devil, how was she just discovering this? Thank God Thor intervened. 

“I think this was a good start but perhaps we alternate to begin with. One day self-defense, next day running, for now?”

“What he said.” Darcy pointed at Thor.

Steve acknowledged the suggestion with a nod. “Were off for a run then, we’ll catch up with you over lunch. Darcy, you might want to schedule a massage for this evening. Thor?”

“Now that is a far more solid plan.” Darcy agreed. 

“I think I’ll stay with Darcy, have a good run.” Thor followed Darcy back up to their floor as Bucky and Steve headed down to the lobby. 

“Why don’t you give me a few minutes and then join me here in the living area. I have a plan.” Thor smiled and waved Darcy off.

“Ok…”'

Darcy went into her bathroom and splashed some water on her face, she then used a washcloth to freshen up, reapplied deodorant, took her hair down and then put it up again. Feeling a bit fresher she went back out to find out what Thor had in mind.

As she walked back into the main area, she paused mid step. The lighting on the floor was dimmed and music like you’d hear at a spa was playing. In the middle of the floor stood Thor, shirtless, standing next to a massage table in just his black sweats. “I thought we could take care of your massage now, before your muscles constrict.” 

“Thor, are you suggesting you know how to give a massage?” Had Jane been getting massages from Thor all this time and not telling her? The nerve of her best friend.

Thor appeared genuinely surprised by the question. “Don’t all men know how to please their partners in such a way?” 

“No. Do all women on Asgard know how to give a massage? Cause I’m going to be upfront and let you know that I don’t know how.”

“Not all women. Men on Asgard typically study the art as we tend to have stronger hands, suited for such and it is particularly beneficial for our partners during and after pregnancy. It would be my honor to care for you.”

“You’re sure about this? I…it feels a little above and beyond the call of duty and all that jazz.”

Thor reached out and grasped her by the shoulder, gently pulling her close so that he could look directly into her eyes. “Nothing, would please me more.”

Darcy could only nod, being the subject of Thor’s focus made her feel a little twitterpated and that voice was totally unfair.

“Then I shall turn around so that you can disrobe and climb under the sheet. Let me know when you are settled.”

Darcy stripped and did as instructed. As she looked at Thor’s back, she was startled by the realization that she completely and utterly trusted him; with her body and her safety. Thor would never willingly harm her or ignore her wishes. It was a big realization and the emotion brought tears to her eyes.

“Ok.”

Thor turned and was quick to catch the unshed tears in her voice. “Darcy, what’s wrong? We don’t have to do this. Would you like me to go?” He moved to the table and crouched in front of her in order to bring her eyes level with his. 

Darcy reached out for his hand, which he readily offered. “No, it’s just that I realized this big thing about how much I trust you and Steve and Bucky, with my body, my safety and my heart. It’s a lot, I don’t think I’ve every trusted anyone quite like this before.”

As Darcy spoke the look of concern on Thor’s face was replaced with a genuine smile. He reached up with his free hand and caressed her cheek. “Thank you, Darcy, that means more to me than I can express. I trust you as well and I am honored that you put your faith in me and my fellow warriors’ sweet girl. I’d like to begin making you feel good, if you’re still OK with this?”

Darcy nodded and squeezed his hand before letting it go. Then Thor began doing things to her body that made her feel like Jell-O. She couldn’t quite help the noises she was making as his talented hands gradually pressed deeper into her muscles. She lost all track of time and had no idea how long he worked on her back. 

“Darcy beautiful, I’m going to help you turn over now, so that I can work on your front.” 

“Mhmm” was all she could manage.

He started with her scalp and progressed to her face, then down to her shoulders and eventually he was working on her breasts. It didn’t occur to her be embarrassed as his touch was, well it wasn’t overtly sexual and yet, it definitely had her attention. She couldn’t remember anyone ever massaging the muscles beneath her breasts before and she was pretty sure that this was a onetime deal because she was dead and in heaven now. He continued to work his way down her body, his hands kneading at her hips, only pausing when he reached her pelvis. 

“Darcy would you allow me to bring you to release? If you are not ready, we can bypass that part of the massage.”

Darcy’s brain stalled out at the offer. Thor reached up and stroked her cheek. “Whatever you decide is fine my darling girl.”

“Please touch me Thor.” Darcy gasped and leaned into his hand, then Thor leaned down to press his lips to hers in a heated kiss. 

“Thank you, Darcy,” he whispered as he pulled away. The pressure of his fingertips changed and there was no doubt that he was teasing now, provoking other sensations with his talented fingers. It shouldn’t have been surprising, but it was, to feel someone’s fingers delve into her core, someone who wasn’t herself. It had been two years since she’d been on a date. It probably should have been embarrassing how quickly Thor had her arching up off the massage table and crying out his name. Just when she thought they had finished; Thor pushed the sheet up to her waist and parted her legs. She was still panting when she felt his tongue begin to clean up the mess he’d caused. It didn’t take long before Thor had to reach up and pin her hips down as he brought her to her second climax. Darcy was too relaxed to realize that Thor had every intention of finishing his massage, now working his way down her legs to her feet. The next thing she knew Darcy was being lifted by Thor and carried back to her room. 

“A little rest and then I’ll wake you for lunch.”

“But Thor…”

“Shh. Rest beautiful and thank you.”

Darcy was convinced that Thor had actually removed the muscles from her body, and she was just a noodle now. As he placed her in the bed, she made grabby hands which made him chuckle. “Stay with me till I’m asleep? Please.”

“Of course.” He drew here into his arms and sighed contently. Jane had enjoyed his touch but was always abrupt in how she ended them. Lingering, snuggling, had never been her thing and it was something Thor very much enjoyed. So, he stayed for almost half an hour after Darcy had fallen into a content sleep, simply enjoying the feeling of her body against his.

An hour later it was Darcy’s stomach that woke her. She opened her eyes to find a bottle of water on the nightstand with a note taped to it that said, “Drink me.” It made her smile as she reached for it and wonder if Thor actually knew that reference. After finishing the bottle of water she made her way to the bathroom. Her skin was still covered in oil and it was in her hair from where he’d massaged her scalp, so she decided a quick shower was in order. By the time she stepped out she was full on starving, so she dressed quickly in a fresh pair of jeans and a Civil Wars band t-shirt. She left her hair up in a towel and emerged from her apartment barefoot. She began to call out to Thor but as she came around the corner to the living area saw that he was busy working on someone else. She titled her head curiously and continued forward far enough to see who was on the massage table now. It was Bucky and they’d forgone the sheet. 

“Bucky, had I realized I could have been helping you with this. I wish…”

“Well, I didn’t know this was in your wheelhouse or I might have come to you….Oohhh.” Bucky’s gasp clearly bordered on pain more than pleasure.

Thor bent down and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s scarred shoulder blade. “I know it hurts. To work out the knots…”

“It’s OK. I trust you.”

Darcy padded all the way to the table, catching Thor and Bucky’s attention. “Darcy, lunch I’m so sorry I…”

“Far more important.” She leaned up on her toes and gave Thor a quick kiss. Then she crouched down in front of Bucky and cupped his cheek.

“The arm throws my body off balance and it causes my muscles to tie themselves into knots. Gets to hurting.”

Darcy nodded and kissed him gently. “I know Thor will help.” She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled.

“I’m going to make some lunch for us, I expect everyone will be hungry in a bit.”

“Sounds fantastic.” Thor agreed.

“How long do you think Thor?”

“45 minutes give or take.”

Darcy nodded and started pulling things out of the fridge. Grilled cheese and tomato soup sounded fantastic to her, so she got to work. About twenty-five minutes later she was stirring the soup when she felt a pair of hands come to rest on her hips. “Smells delicious.”

Darcy leaned back against Steve’s chest. “Hi.”

“Hi honey. Can I help?”

“I was just about to start making grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“Ok.” Steve pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then went to get bread from the pantry. He paused to watch Thor work on Bucky. It shouldn’t surprise him, being a large man himself but Thor’s tenderness and care with Bucky both moved and surprised him. He often worked on Bucky’s shoulder, but it was just guess work, maybe Thor could teach him. Changing direction Steve walked over to Thor to watch him work for a minute.

“There is room on my table for you next Steven.” Thor murmured.

“Thank you but I was actually wondering if you could teach me to do this for Bucky so that when you aren’t here, I can better care for him.”

Bucky’s eyes were closed but he smiled. 

“I’m almost done but we could begin tomorrow, and I would enjoy teaching you. I feel fairly certain our clients won’t protest daily massages for a while.” He looked up long enough to wink at Steve.

“I don’t know. I feel like I still can’t string two thoughts together. You took my entire body offline. God I can’t remember the last time I felt this relaxed.” Darcy was making her way back to the kitchen with the bread as she spoke.

Steve returned to the kitchen and took the bread from her hands with a smile. “I’ll make the sandwiches.”

Stifling a relaxed yawn, she smiled at him. “OK.” Darcy took a seat at the kitchen table from where she could watch Steve, Thor and Bucky. She was struck by the domesticity of what they were all doing today and how easily it seemed to come to them and while it felt natural, it also felt fast. Maybe it was and maybe it wasn’t, but it felt that way.

“What would you all think about a date tonight?” She posed.

“The four of us?” Steve inquired as he flipped a sandwich in the sizzling pan.

“Yah.” 

“What did you have in mind little one?” Thor’s voice was a little muffled as he helped Bucky turn over.

“Maybe just dinner, it depends on what Bucky’s up for after this?”

“I’ll be fine doll. Haven’t been dancing in forever, cause Steve isn’t much for it.”

Steve shook his head as he started on another sandwich. “You’d think with the serum I’d be all grace but when it comes to dancing…not so much. Doesn’t mean I won’t go though.”

Just then Clint stepped off the elevator, took two steps and stopped. “What kind of weird ass lunch is this and why didn’t anyone tell me Thor was giving massages and are we all go dancing?

Darcy laughed lightly and heard Steve and Thor chuckling as well. “We’re going on a date, the four of us Clint. As for Thor and the massage, we just found out today.”

“So, I know I can be oblivious, you have to tell me if I am and should leave. Is there enough lunch for me to join or is this a private thing and could you all be on a date and take some of us with you dancing?”

Thor considered Clint’s request and looked down at Bucky, whose front shoulder he was currently working on. 

“Little one.” 

Bucky smiled brightly up at Thor, no one ever called him little. “Yes?”

“Will you be bothered by Clint’s presence as I work my way down your body? I prefer to bring you pleasure as I do.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and the sandwich Steve was flipping fell right to the floor.

Clint’s eyebrows shot up. “Where do I sign up for this massage experience?” 

“Bucky it’s amazing.” Darcy cocked her head and smiled at him.

“Steve?” Bucky knew that eventually they’d probably all be sleeping together but this was a little faster than any of them had anticipated and neither he nor Steve had been with anyone since the war and that experience was together.

Steve dropped the sandwich in the trash and turned to look at his beautiful mate. “I’m OK with it because I’m here. I’m not sure I’m ready for you to be with anyone when I’m not…not yet anyways.”

Thor paused his massage and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Be right back.” He walked over to Steve and took Steve’s hands in his own.

“Thank you, Steven. May I kiss you?”

Steve was surprised but nodded his yes.

Thor cupped the back of his neck and drew him in slowly, his blue eyes never leaving Steve’s. This kiss was slow and intentional and full of unspoken things. It was the first time that Steve had felt small since the serum, small like his body was naturally supposed to be. He didn’t know he’d missed feeling that way until he was in Thor’s arms. When Thor released Steve the whimper that escaped his lips took him by surprise and Steve reached up, pressing his fingertips to his lips. Thor returned to Bucky and continued his massage, leaving Steve speechless where he stood.

“I think we have enough food Clint but Bucky’s going to be receiving pleasure from Thor soo..” Darcy watched Clint consider the situation and smiled when he shrugged. One of the things Darcy loved best about Clint was how crazy he got over the little things but how the big things didn’t seem to phase him at all.

“Can I have a sandwich to go and what about the dancing?”

“Yes, and up to Darcy.” Steve answered quietly as he wrapped a sandwich in a paper towel and handed it to Clint.

“I don’t mind additional company for the dancing portion of the evening, but I think dinner just us.”

“Sounds great. Shoot me the info on where we should meet up for dancing.”

“Actually, have Tony pick the dancing spot. He’ll know the best joints.” Bucky suggested.

“Good idea.” Darcy agreed.

“Thanks for the sandwich.” Clint waved it in the air and got back on the elevator. “I’ll text Tony’s pick.”

The elevator doors slid shut and Thor pushed Bucky’s legs apart.

“Steven, do you have any restrictions on how I touch Bucky?”

Steve turned the stove off and walked over to sit with Darcy. He held out his hand and she took it as he drew her onto his lap.

“No.” 

Darcy felt Steve’s hands grip her thighs a little tighter. She turned her head to check in on him and quickly realized that it wasn’t that Steve was uncomfortable, it was that he was turned on. From their angle they couldn’t see exactly what Thor was doing but they could hear Bucky begin to make soft needy noises as Thor’s body hovered over his. Darcy could feel Steve’s breathing increase and his hands began to slide up and down her sides. “God their beautiful.” He mouthed against her ear.

“Mmm.” Darcy agreed.

“Thor! Steve!” Bucky moaned as his hips lifted off the table. It didn’t take long for Bucky to reach his release but just as he did with Darcy, Thor continued the massage. It was only another fifteen minutes before Thor had wrung another climax from Bucky and finished his massage. Thor covered Bucky with a sheet and kissed him tenderly before leaving him boneless and sated to join Steve and Darcy at the table. 

“You must be starving.” Darcy smiled at Thor who nodded his agreement. She slipped off of Steve’s lap and dished up soup for each of them and then brought the plate of sandwiches over to the table. They ate in companionable silence and cleaned up the dishes. Bucky didn’t even stir.

“I think you killed my Bucky.” Steve observed his sleeping partner, he was happy to see him so relaxed.

“There is nothing quite like a good massage. It would be especially good for him to receive them regularly.”

“I agree but he’s particular about who touches him.” Steve shook his head. “It’s why I’d like to learn.”

“Then I should learn as well.” Darcy added thoughtfully. 

“I’ll be happy to instruct you both.” 

Steve nodded. “I should get Bucky back to our room. He’ll need a shower and we both need to change clothes for tonight.

“We have another couple of hours until we go out. Let him rest.” Darcy suggested.

Steve nodded as he walked over and picked Bucky up. “See you in a little while.” He smiled down at Bucky as he stepped onto the elevator.

“You need a shower,” Darcy informed Thor.

“Aye.” He smiled and stood.

Darcy offered her hand which he took with a questioning look. 

“Your shower or mine?”

“Mine please.”

Darcy nodded and led Thor back to his own apartment with the intent to help him get ready for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1o

Thor paused just inside his apartment and took Darcy’s hands in his. “Beautiful, what I said earlier I meant. What I did with you did not come with a price or expectation of any kind.”

Darcy squeezed Thor’s hands and smiled up at him. He had this amazing way of filling her heart up until she was overflowing with emotion. She couldn’t remember anyone ever making her feel quite like this before. Whatever it was, it made her want to give him everything.

“I know that, and I sincerely appreciate it but is it OK if I want to? Take care of you? I think maybe the same way you want to take care of us?”

Thor let go of her hand and reached up to cup her jaw and run a thumb along it. Everything with Jane had happened at this breakneck speed, all hard and fast and never a moment to catch a breath or think whereas everything with Darcy, Bucky and Steve felt languorous and perfect. Thor drew in a deep, shaky breath as realization struck him in a flash like a lightning bolt. He was almost certain this wasn’t simply dating, just maybe, if he were exceptionally blessed, he had begun courting his destined mates.

“I would like nothing better sweet Darcy, only what you are comfortable with.”

At that Darcy couldn’t help but laugh a little. “No lie. I’m out of practice and your exceptionally gifted anatomy might prove challenging.” Her features softened when she spoke again. “But I’d sure like to try?”

Thor grinned and without any tell, swept her up into his arms. “All efforts are genuinely appreciated.” 

Darcy squeaked and then tossed her head back and laughed as he carried her into his expansive bathroom where he sat her down on her feet and reached for his sweats. Darcy had other ideas however and batted his hands away. He held them up in both surrender and amusement. Instead of undressing him though, Darcy took a couple of steps back. She had other ideas. Biting her lower lip, she reached for the hem of her t-shirt and slowly drew it up over her head and off. The deep breath Thor took in response let her know that she had his attention. With one hand she reached down and undid the button of her jeans, never taking her eyes from his. She took her time shimmying out of her dark blue denim jeans and stepping out of them. Cocking her head slightly she reached behind her back and unfastened her dark green satin bra and let it fall to the floor.

“Odin’s Beard Darcy,” Thor murmured reverently.

Darcy smiled a little and hooked a finger into her French cut panties and drew them off. Having stripped she stepped into the shower and turned on the water, then she stepped out again. Moving over to Thor she reached out and gave a gentle tug to pull his sweats down. He helped by stepping out of them. 

“Darcy, may I?”

She wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for, but she nodded yes anyways and was pleased to feel her body being drawn against his, his arousal already evident against her abdomen. With a pleased sigh he leaned down and began kissing her. They kissed until Darcy felt the heat begin to pool between her legs and made herself pull away. She took his hand and drew him to the shower and then reached out to test and adjust the water before stepping in. Luckily there was a bench in Thor’s shower, it would make things easier considering his height. She nodded her head towards it, and he took a seat. She began by reaching around him and removing his hair tie so that she could get his golden locks good and wet. Then she applied shampoo and took her time massaging into his scalp. His soft little hums of pleasure made her grin as she began rinsing. Moving on to the conditioner, she took her time working her fingers through his hair, making sure she got all the tangles out. 

He was considerably more relaxed when she reached for the shower gel and began working up a lather and washing his body. Darcy stepped forward and nudged Thor’s legs apart so that she could get between them. Her hands moved across his chest and abdomen, fingers deliberately teasing over his pecks and nipples. She made absolutely certain she had full eye contact as she dropped to her knees before him. It pleased her to hear the hitch in his breath. Leaning forward she took his manhood in her hand and brought the tip to her lips, first kissing and then delivering little kitten licks. She wasn’t exactly sure how to work the problem of his size, but she stroked with her hand as her she licked up and down his length. As she thought about it, she paused and then blushed all the way to her toes as she sat back on heels. 

“Thor…you know your body better than anyone else, how can I best bring you pleasure?”

Thor was genuinely surprised by the question. In all of his considerable time and experience with lovers, none had ever stopped mid act and asked for instruction before. The sheer bravery and vulnerability Darcy willingly put on display for him took his breath away. He leaned down and drew her in for a deep kiss.

“You’re amazing and what you are doing, is very good. If you wish me to ask for things as you go I shall, but thus far there is no need. I only wish…to mark you at the end.”

Darcy nodded with a small smile and went back to kissing and sucking and stroking. It wasn’t long before Thor used two fingers to tap her cheek and she released his cock. His hips arched off the bench and he groaned as he came all over her breasts. A few breaths later he had her drawn up onto his lap and began massaging his essence into her skin. It was odd but Darcy didn’t mind.

“Why?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“My sense of smell is more akin to your animals. I know…that this will seem somewhat barbaric to you, but it marks you as mine and any of Asgard would be able to smell my claim on you. The water will not wash it away for days.”

“You’re claiming me?”

“Yes, little one.”

That pleased her to her toes and Darcy smiled as she leaned into kiss him. “Thank you. How did you feel about Bucky’s essence?” 

“I wanted to take it and rub it into my own skin but it is too soon with him and Steve, I wish to be respectful of their partnership.”

Thor shook his head and then pressed his forehead against hers in relief that she wasn’t disgusted by his behavior. Jane had been. Darcy pulled back, picked up the sponge and finished cleaning Thor from head to toe. She gave a quick once over to her own body and then drew him out of the shower where she took a heated towel from the rack and proceeded to dry him off. The way he watched her as she lovingly cared for him made her hands tremble. When she was done, he wrapped her in a towel and lifted her in his arms. He brought Darcy to his bed and pulled back the covers before laying her down and climbing in beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

“It is strange how you make me feel. My soul is more at peace with you than I can remember it ever being at the same time there is this longing, this ache for more, for everything with you.” 

Darcy knew exactly what he meant because she felt the same way and it scared her. He’d vanished on Jane for years at a time and the deeper she got with Thor, the more dangerous and painful everything could become.

“Did I say something wrong?” Thor felt the sudden spike of fear in her body.

Darcy rolled over to face him. “Thor, I know I’m falling for you and it scares me because a year is a long time in our lives, and you were gone such a long time between visits. If you go and take my heart with you…I thought it would be OK with Steve and Bucky but it’s not. I…” She stopped mid-sentence and threw her arms around his neck.

Thor held her close, it was not an unreasonable fear and he didn’t know if he could assuage it, but he wanted to try. “I have learned much about travel between the realms in the last five years. I now have the ability to travel bifrost as I choose. There will be periods of time when I must tend to the realm and in truth I must spend time at home, however you are not bound to Midgard and there is nothing to prevent you from traveling with me if you wish?”

Darcy pulled back in surprise.

“It was my father who held prejudices against other races, not I. Now that he is gone there is no rule preventing you from joining me at home.”

Blowing out a breath she felt some of the tension and worry leave her at his reassurances. “Thank the Gods because Thor I’m not sure I could stop falling off of this cliff if I had to.”

Thor drew Darcy into his arms and simply held her until they both drifted into a short nap. When she awoke Thor was still asleep, so she gently untangled herself and slipped back to the bathroom to dress. She wanted a little time to get ready for the evening. An hour and a half later Darcy was putting the finishing touches on her lipstick and chatting with Natasha who’d shown up about 30 minutes prior. She’d disapproved of Darcy’s dress choices and had left and come back with the most amazing blood red cocktail dress and heels Darcy had ever seen. She felt like Cinderella if Cinderella were a smidge sexy. She could tell there were things Natasha wanted to say but wasn’t so being who she was, she asked.

“I can feel the gears in your brain turning. What’s up?”

Darcy took a seat in a chair across from Natasha who considered her for a long moment before answering.

“You went from dating no one for a very long time to dating the three most eligible bachelors on the planet.”

“Looks that way, all though Steve and Bucky are together so I’m not sure if they exactly qualify as eligible bachelors or not but that’s not what is worrying you.”

The corner of Natasha’s mouth lifted. “If Thor and Bucky and Steve come to blows over you, it could be bad for the team, very bad.”

“Oh...uh that’s not going to happen.” It surprised her because she thought, like everyone else that Natasha was always ten steps ahead and knew everything. Clearly not. 

Natasha inclined her head, the question clearly hanging in the air.

“The four of us all dating one another in all combinations. It’s not me dating Thor and then Bucky and Steve, we’re a foursome.”

“Seriously?”

“Looks that way.”

“Are you OK?”

Darcy nodded slowly. “I think so. I was mostly worried about losing Thor again. His absences are long, but he assures me he has more control over that now.”

“Does he now?” Natasha murmured. What she didn’t know about her own teammates was unsettling.

“I think so. I believe him.”

“This would be a lot for anyone to manage, someone who hasn’t dated in a long time…my door is always open.”

“Thank you, Natasha, that means a lot to me.” 

“We should probably head out, yah?”

“Absolutely not, you make those boys come for you.”

Darcy laughed just as Jarvis announced that Bucky and Steve were at the door.

Natasha and Darcy stood as they entered. Bucky and Steve for their part walked in and then stopped and stared at Darcy.

“I think you struck them mute.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Wow Darcy, you look…” Steve’s sentence just petered out, but Bucky took over. He walked over to her and without a moment’s hesitation wrapped his arms around her body and drew her into a kiss.

“Stunning.”  
Kiss.

“Beautiful.”  
Kiss

“Amazing.”  
Longer kiss.

Darcy finally pulled back, flushed and smiling. 

“You look very handsome yourselves.”

They were both clad in dark jeans and boots. Bucky was wearing a black t-shirt and black leather jacket over it. Steve a white t-shirt with a brown leather jacket. They were positively delicious.

“The cars are waiting in the garage and the team is gathering downstairs. Thor’s waiting out in the living area.” Steve informed them.

“We should mosey.” Natasha headed for the door. 

Bucky offered Darcy his arm and the small group headed to the living area where Thor was waiting, looking out one of the floor lengths windows. Steve walked over to him and Thor turned as he approached. He offered his hand to Thor which Thor readily took and moved to join him, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist as they walked to the elevator. Down in the garage six cars were waiting and just about everyone was there. Their small group piled into one and a few minutes later they were all off to somewhere in New York. The club they arrived at turned out to be private, of course it was, catering to Manhattans wealthy and elite. It mostly meant that everything cost more, and it was a hell of a lot cleaner than most of the clubs in the city. Even though you couldn’t move five feet without running into a celebrity, the entire club’s attention turned to the Avengers as their group entered.

Tony had a private balcony reserved and they all made their way up to it. Drinks were waiting as was their own dedicated wait staff. As they arrived Darcy noticed a thread of tension in Steve and Bucky that hadn’t been there before the club. She was walking behind them and in front of Thor. They moved to a corner of the room and stood with their back to the wall. She followed and leaned in to be heard over the thumping music.

“Are you OK? Is something wrong.”

Steve gave her a tight smile and shook his head. “We’re fine, would mind grabbing us a couple of beers?”

“Sure.”

She turned and headed over to a waiter, requesting a couple of beers as all the beverages laid out appeared to be cocktails and champagne.

When she turned to find Thor, she found that he had gone to stand with Steve and Bucky. For some reason instinct told her to give them a moment so she turned toward the velvet sofas and chairs and looked through their crowd for a place to sit. Pepper waved her over, so she went to join her and Maria Hill, whom she didn’t know very well.

Pepper leaned in. “What’s wrong Darcy?”

“I don’t know, somethings up with Steve and Bucky. They were fine until we walked in.” 

Both Pepper and Maria looked their direction. 

“It’s a veteran thing.” Maria offered a little more quietly. “Lots of soldiers have issues with loud crowded places. Give them a few minutes to settle.”

Darcy nodded. “Thank you.” She should have known that, been aware…they’d wanted to come so she hoped it would be OK but now she was worried.

Three women she didn’t know walked over to them. “Let’s dance girls!” 

“Darcy, this is Claire Temple, May Parker and Christine Palmer.”

Darcy gave a friendly wave and glanced back at her boys. They were clearly going to be a while, so she nodded and stood.

Pepper and Maria rose as well and the small contingent of women made their way to the dance floor. After a few minutes Darcy relaxed and started to have a good time, May and Claire were hilarious and the music was good. Everything was fine until a not unattractive man decided he needed to dance with her. Darcy attempted to hand him off to one of the other girls, but he was persistent. Annoyed, she leaned into Pepper. 

“Bathroom.”

Pepper nodded and Darcy slipped out of their small dance group and head for the bathrooms. It never occurred to her that he would follow until she was in the line for the bathroom and he was standing way too close.

Darcy let her head thunk back against the wall. “Dude, I’m the wrong girl for this and I’m not interested.”

“Oh yah, and why’s that?” 

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t need a reason, now don’t be a sleeze and go.”

She waved her hand in a shooing motion.

Then he made the biggest mistake of his life and reached for her.

Conveniently she’d just spent an entire morning learning how to deal with this and in the blink of an eye she had him down on his knees and groaning. But the next thing she knew the guy was in the air and Bucky’s metal hand was around his throat. She should probably tell Bucky not to kill the creep, but she wasn’t particularly invested in doing that.

“Nice take down Doll. You OK?” 

“I’m fine, thank you Bucky. Have I ever told you that you have impeccable timing?”

“I’m gonna just go take out the trash.”

“OK but come back after please.”

Bucky let the guy down and simply pointed towards the exit. Choking and sputtering he was about to stand his ground then realization struck, and you could see from the fear in his eyes that he knew exactly who he’d just pissed off. He flat out ran for the door. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom to find Bucky waiting. Darcy walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. “Thank you.” She felt a little of the tension ease out of his body and pulled back and looked up at him.

“Are you OK?”

He gave a curt nod but a moment later shook his head no. “Wanted to kill him.”

“Yah he definitely has that effect.”

Buck pressed his forehead against Darcy’s. “You have no idea what that situation made me want to do.”

“Tell me.”

Bucky pulled back and looked at her. “It made me want to put a collar around your petty throat and keep you on a leash when we’re out in public.”

With just a hint of a smile Darcy responded, “This isn’t that kind of club Bucky but I’m sure Tony could find us one.”

The look of naked desire on Bucky’s face made Darcy’s entire body respond with heat. 

“Are you serious Darcy?”

Darcy nodded slowly, “I haven’t done that sort of thing but I’m game to try it. Particularly if the idea makes you react like this.”

Suddenly Darcy was pushed up against the nearest wall and Bucky was all over her. Gone was his normal gentleness and care. In its place was possessiveness and aggression. She loved it and after a brief few minutes she was squirming and moaning against him. 

“Bucky… please…I need.”

They were in public and she didn’t care, she wanted him so badly it was making her desperate and he clearly didn’t care about their location either, unfortunately Steve did.

“Bucky.” It was Steve using the Captain’s voice and it was probably the only thing that could pull Bucky’s attention from Darcy in that moment.

He pulled back panting and Darcy whined. “No…”

Taking her hand, he led her back towards the dance floor, he literally growled at Steve who merely raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ll thank me later Buck.”

As they passed Bucky grabbed Steve by his shirt with his other hand and pulled him along, then the three were on the dance floor together. It was Steve who waved their fourth over and then they were all dancing together. Bucky was practically manhandling Steve on the dance floor. Thor pulled Darcy against him and spoke against her ear. 

“Is all well?”

Darcy nodded and turned to wrap her hands around Thor’s neck. “It’s OK. Tell you when it isn’t so loud. Thor nodded and continued to dance with her, eventually they were all caught up in the pounding rhythm and movement. It took Thor and Darcy a moment to notice the commotion beside them. Steve and Bucky had stopped dancing and were talking to two fierce looking men that weren’t part of their contingent. Thor took Darcy’s hand in hers and drew her off of the dance floor. 

“I want to see what’s going on.” He told her as he began to leave her with Pepper and the girls.

“Thor. I’m coming with.”

Thor frowned but held out his hand and they walked over to the group just as Steve was saying. “Let’s talk up in the private room, where we can here one another.” 

They all walked back up to balcony where Tony, Sam and Rhody were laughing about something, the three quieted, quick to spot the tension in the arriving group.

“Logan, it’s been a long time.” Steve held out his hand which Logan took and shook. Bucky did the same.

“It has.” Logan nodded and chewed on his cigar. “This is ProudStar.”

The man called ProudStar looked between them all. “How do you know each other?”

“World War 2.”

Just then Natasha came jogging up the steps with a smile. She didn’t stop and ran straight into Logan’s arms. He picked her up and swung her around.

“Hey little spider.” Good to see you. Logan grinned down at her.

“Do you know ALL of the Avengers?” ProudStar shook his head with a small grin.

Logan shook his head no.

“So, Barnes. You beat the shit out of Gabriel, one of ours, about an hour ago. Why?”

“Because he was a creep who didn’t take no for an answer.” Darcy stepped forward and answered. “He kept hitting on me. I told him no. I also told him to stop being a creep and then he tried to put his hands on me. He probably left out the part where I assaulted his manhood and had him down before Bucky ever got to him. I’m sure there’s security footage if you need it.”

ProudStar looked furious but Darcy got the feeling it wasn’t with them. “She’s telling the truth Logan.”

Logan nodded and turned to Darcy. “I’m real sorry that happened mam, we’ll take care of this…are you Barne’s girlfriend?” He shot a look at Steve, curiously.

“Steve, Bucky’s and Thor’s.” Darcy grinned.

“Wow.” ProudStar couldn’t help himself and Darcy laughed. “That’s pretty much how I feel about. It’s new and fun to say out loud.”

Logan chuckled. “Well I’m sorry to meet you under these circumstances but, real nice to meet you Darcy.”

“Stay.” Tony invited from the sofa. “I think Claire wants to climb ProudStar like a tree.”

“Tony.” Pepper shook her head.

“He’s not wrong.” Claire smirked and ProudStar arched an interested eyebrow. 

“We have a few more at a bar not far from here.” Logan explained.

“Invite them.” Tony encouraged.

Logan checked in with ProudStar who nodded and then walked over to Claire. Logan shot off a few texts and Steve handed him a beer. Everyone found a seat as the guys started to catch up. Eventually Logan turned to Darcy who was curled into Thor’s side.

“Darcy you’re not….enhanced? I don’t mean to be err offensive.”

Darcy shook her head no.

“But you are a trained fighter?” 

“Well, I actually just started self-defense 101 today. Came in real handy this evening but I’ve done OK.” 

Logan chewed on his cigar thoughtfully as he glanced to Steve and Bucky.

“Look, I know these dating logistics are complicated but it’s not like I didn’t manage to find plenty of danger before we started dating. It’s actually part of what convinced me to learn some self-defense. I keep finding myself in battle situations.”

“Oh yah?” Logan was interested.

“Yah…like the dark elf invasion in London.”

“That was you. On the field, planting that equipment and tangling with aliens. I saw that news footage; you weren’t kidding about trouble and you’ve never trained before today?”

“I was a lab assistant to a physicist. Not a lot of need for combat knowledge,” Darcy shrugged.

“You should train with Natasha.” 

“Steve and Bucky said the same thing,” Darcy acknowledged.

“We will.” Natasha said simply. “In fact, girls fight club starts Monday. Claire, Christine, May, Pepper you in? Maria will help.”

“Sounds like we’ve been drafted.” Claire laughed. “I’m in but full disclosure, I’ve been training for a couple of years.”

“Good.” ProudStar nodded.

“Why is it that everyone thinks dating these guys means I need self-defense lessons? Granted, I used them tonight but that was on some random creep and my taser is usually good for those situations.”

“I’ll say.” Thor chuckled behind her.

Darcy leaned back and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m not remotely sorry about that.”

“Nor should you be little one.”

ProudStar winced. “Sorry about that, about our teammate. We WILL set him straight.”

“Not your fault but thanks.” Darcy said amicably. 

“Taser is good, but it wouldn’t hurt you to carry as well.” Logan added thoughtfully. “It’s because we draw more trouble than the average person, so we like to make sure those we care about are as prepared as possible.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows at Logan. 

“What?”

“Most I’ve heard you talk in …ever.” Steve grinned.

“I’m working on it, you can thank…”

“Me.” A fierce looking woman with a white mohawk came up the stairs and moved to Logan, dropping gracefully on to his lap. Logan wrapped his arms around her.

“Storm.” Christine greeted her with a smile.

“Christine, lovely to see you again.”

“Introduce me to your new friends?” Storm requested.

“Old friends actually. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, we served together in World War 2. This is their girlfriend Darcy…who Gabriel attempted to drunkenly assault. He failed to mention that she, with no powers, took him down. Bucky just forcefully removed him from the club."

Storm frowned. “That’s serious, about Gabriel.” 

Logan nodded his agreement, “Oh and Thor…Darcy here is dating all three of them and this is…”

“Actually…” Thor interjected, “We’re a foursome, all dating one another.” 

“You go girl.” Storm grinned at Darcy. “Wow, did Gabriel pick the wrong woman.”

Darcy laughed, “Seriously.”

“Tony Stark over there is the one that invited us, I haven’t met the rest yet.”

Just then a few more people came up the stairs and Storm took over the introductions. “Jubilee, Cyclops, Rogue and Gambit.”

Darcy didn’t miss the moment that Steve pulled Bucky onto his lap and began rubbing soothing circles over his back. Neither did Thor. “James needs you.” He whispered in her ear. “Perhaps go to him.”

With a soft kiss Darcy parted from Thor and moved to sit next to Steve and Bucky. She felt Bucky’s sigh of relief more than heard it. The conversation from that point was enjoyable. Despite the earlier hiccup it was good, making new friends. Still, Darcy couldn’t shake the feeling that Bucky was virtually crawling out of his skin. She didn’t want to be obvious, so she gave it about an hour before leaning over to Steve. 

“I have a headache; think I’m going to head back to the tower.”

Steve considered her for a moment before nodding. Darcy rose and went over to Tony to make her apologies, then she moved to Thor and explained. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and responded simply, “You’re a good girl Darcy.”

After making a round of goodbyes Darcy headed to the stairs, unsurprised to find Bucky, Steve and Thor with her. The small group was quiet on the way back but the tension radiating off of Bucky was palpable.

“You don’t have a headache; this is all my fault. I ruined the evening. I’m sorry everyone.”

Darcy slid off her seat and kneeled next to Bucky. She pressed her body against his legs and laid her head on his lap. “I’m not exactly sure how you ruined anything. My hot boyfriend came to my defense when a sleezy guy got out of line. I mean, it was all Knights on White horses and everything. Pretty amazing if you ask me. I had a great time.”

Bucky huffed above her and tangled his flesh hand in her hair. “You are far too kind. I was on edge to begin with and lost my temper.”

“And you think I wouldn’t if someone was assaulting you?” Darcy tilted her face so she could peer up at him.

“She’s right James. You’re the only one punishing yourself and it is without good reason little one.” Thor leaned forward and laid a hand on James’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly before he sat back.

Darcy could feel the self-recrimination radiating off of Bucky, so she decided to give him something else to think about. 

“Do we go to pick out my collar and leash together Bucky?”

Steve made a choked off noise and Thor sat up a little straighter, Bucky’s hand stilled in her hair. 

“I’m sorry Darcy, what did you just say?” Steve bent over a little to look at her.

“Bucky said in the club that after what happened that he wanted to put a leash and collar on me in public places. I told him that it wasn’t that kind of club, but I’m absolutely positive that Tony knows a good one and we could try it next time," she finished with a smirk.

“Fuck.” Steve sat back and shifted in his seat. Darcy didn't miss how strong his reaction was to that idea.

“Always full of surprises.” Thor laughed. “Now I know what to get you next time I return home.”

Darcy smiled curiously at Thor as Bucky pressed a kiss to the top her head. She'd never considered what sexual escapades on his planet were like before, she'd have to ask.

“You know New York is pretty 24/7. We could stop at a shop now.”

Darcy pulled out her phone and texted Jarvis. Jarvis gave her an address which she passed to the driver.

“You’re serious.” Steve’s voice was strained.

“If it will help Bucky feel better. 100%”

Twenty minutes later they all climbed out of a limo and knocked on an unmarked door. They were buzzed in immediately and greeted by a beautiful man in a purple velvet corset. To his credit he hid his surprise at who his customers were, well. 

“Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“A bottle of water please.” Darcy requested.

“Make that three,” Thor added.

“Excellent, my names Brody. Please follow me to the show room and I’ll get your water once your settled.”

They followed his clacking heels down a short hall and into a large, elegant room whose walls were covered with beautiful paintings of all manner of BDSM scenes. They settled on to a large velvet sofa and Brody departed to get their water. When he returned, he was flanked by two corseted assistants, one carrying a tray of glasses filled with ice, the other with bottles of water. Once the beverages were handed out, Brody smiled.

“What are we interested in this evening?”

“Let’s start with a selection of collars and leashes for the lady.” Steve answered.

“Very good.” Brody disappeared and returned with a large wheeled display wrack containing a wide assortment of collars. He left it in front of them and went back to pull out another similar display of leashes. All three stood and began to look at the offerings. Bucky, Thor and Steve all had different ideas and she ended trying several collars; leather, velvet, and nylon. Then they moved to the leashes. Apparently, she was going to have a variety as they each picked ones they liked.

“Have you given any thoughts to a tag for the collar?”

“It’s probably to soon for that.” Bucky conceded but Darcy heard the regret there.

“What do the tags usually say?” Darcy inquired.

“The most popular option is Property of and the Dominant or Partner’s name.”

“Oh, I see. Yes please.”

“Darcy you don’t have to…”

“Which is exactly why I want it Bucky.” Darcy smiled at him.

Brody left and returned with a large machine on wheels that laser engraved tags. Darcy walked over to the machine and made several in different colors, reading; Darcy – Property of Bucky, Thor & Steve and Kitten in place of Darcy, because why not? Selections made, Darcy went back to the sofa and took a seat.

“Brody, I bet you have all the best toys here. Would you recommend a few for us?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

An hour later the three had spent a small fortune and had a chest worth’s of new toys. Back in the car Darcy sat next to Bucky because she knew he needed that right now and the three remained in companionable silence until they were in the elevator.

“You’re quarters?” Darcy asked Bucky. Bucky nodded. “Please.”

They all adjourned to Steve and Bucky’s place. Bucky sat heavily on the sofa in the living room. The evening’s events still weighing on him. Darcy found the bag with the collars, leashes and tags and brought it over to him. She then pulled a velvet kneeling pillow from a large bag and dropped it in front of Bucky before kneeling in front of him.

“Doll.” His voice was tight.

“Well we didn’t do all that not to use this stuff.” Darcy smirked up at him.

Thor chuckled.

Steve just shook his head. “You’re going to have all of us twisted around your little finger.” 

“What, I don’t already? I’ll have to work on that.” 

“That mouth of yours doll.” Bucky shook his head as he pulled out one of the collars he had selected, black velvet with gold stitching. He added a golden tag to it, rotating it between his fingers while looking into Darcy’s eyes. “Do you understand the implications of what we’re doing here? Collaring is…a serious thing and we haven’t discussed limits or any of this really…and I’m sorry for this, for needing this from you.” 

“We haven’t pushed boundaries, but I understand the basics, I think. This means I belong to you, which I kind of love. As for being sorry, I think that right now you need a tangible, physical connection to me. I don’t see that as a problem. It feels kind of like mutual comfort, which doesn’t require an apology. I do suspect that when I have it on, you expect some kind of obedience or submissiveness, uh that will probably take some work.” She gave a small shrug and grinned up at him, letting mischief show in her eyes.

“Thank you, Darcy. Mine.” Bucky whispered reverently. “And ours, bend your head.”

Darcy did and she felt the collar go around her neck and heard the little padlock click into place. Then Bucky added the leash and held it loosely in his hand. His voice was strangled with emotion as he murmured. “Beautiful.”

She wasn’t sure what she’d expected to feel if anything about this, but she absolutely floored to feel a wave of relief, like a thread of tension she was holding had unraveled, she noticed that it was the same for Bucky.

Steve smiled. “I think you’ve managed to soothe his inner caveman. Tomorrow, we’ll have a lengthy discussion about these options, preferences and limits. For tonight, we’ll use the stop light system; green for good, yellow for slow down and red for stop. As for me, I feel like we’re jumping the gun a little or a lot, seeing as we haven’t had sex together yet. 

“Tonight, feels like a good night to remedy that, don’t you think? Maybe save all the fun toys for future nights.” Darcy looked up at Steve who reached down and cupped her cheek just looking at her for a moment before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. 

It was a good kiss, but it wasn’t lights flashing, alarms sounding good, which was currently what was going on. Steve pulled back with a groan, “Not now.”

“My apologies ladies and gentlemen. This is an Avengers Emergency Team alert. Please suit up and meet in the designated area.” Jarvis announced.

Bucky’s hands moved quickly unclasping the leash. He made a small regretful noise as his fingers moved to release the collar. Darcy shook her head and laid her hand on top of his. “Leave it and take the key with you.”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath. “Darcy do me a favor while we’re gone and don’t leave the tower? I know I shouldn’t ask…”

Darcy surged up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Done, not every time but this time Bucky.” Then she turned and moved to Thor, giving him a quick kiss as well. “Take care of one another, check in when you can. Be safe.” The three nodded and headed for the door, each casting a glance back as they departed.

Blowing out a breath Darcy stood and looked around the room. She opted to gather their purchases and leave them on the kitchen table. 

“Jarvis, can you tell me anything about this? Is it human or alien?”

“Human, in the Baltic sea.”

“Ok. Thanks.”

With that she started to head back to her own quarters but at the last minute turned around and headed for the walk-in closet. Once there she went to the hamper and dug through it until she found what she was looking for, Bucky’s Greenday T-shirt. She held it up to her face and smelled it. He hadn’t worked out in or anything, but it still smelled like him. Taking it, she headed back to her floor and apartment and changed into the shirt and a pair of soft satin pajama shorts. Then she padded into the kitchen and considered food. She was hungry, it had been a long evening, but she really didn’t feel like cooking.

“Incoming call request from Pepper Potts. Do you wish to take the call?” Jarvis asked.

“Sure J.”

“Darcy; slumber party, pizza, more alcohol?”

Shaking her head with a smile she glanced up at the ceiling. “Sounds great, where?”

“Maria says the Avengers main floor living room.”

“See you in five.”

Darcy changed from shorts into a similar pair of pajama pants and put on her slippers before heading out.


End file.
